House Mates
by HoneyBee31
Summary: A series of InuKag lemons where these two are housemates. They basically have some "quality time" in every room in the house as their relationship moves from FWB to something more. Rated M for language and lemon
1. Foyer

Tick

Inuyasha flicked his gaze from the clock back to the football game he was attempting to pay attention to. _Ten thirty _he growled darkly _And she still isn't back from her date with that fucking wolf._

Kagome Higurashi had been his housemate for the better part of a year now. She'd been sharing a one-bedroom apartment with her friend Sango, the girlfriend of his then-housemate Miroku. When the couple finally decided to live together, Kagome confessed to feeling like a bit of a third wheel and announced that she was moving out. Since she was essentially homeless, he'd had no choice but to let her stay. Not like he wanted her to, but Sango wouldn't shut up about it, so he relented.

Unknown to Sango, and indeed anyone, he and the young nursing student had been fuck-buddies for the past 6 months. It all started after one of her overnight clinical shifts. She'd come home crying at 2 am because some old broad had kicked the bucket. Not caring about his state of undress, she'd burst into his room and flung herself at him, crying her damn eyes out. What started out as brushing away her tears changed to kissing away tears, which changed to kissing her lips, and then…well…

He gazed back at the clock reading 10:31. _ Fuck_ he ran a hand through his hair impatiently _she said she didn't even want to date this asshole. If she was unhappy then where the fuck is she? What if she doesn't come home tonight…what if she stays over at his place?_

He bolted to his feet at that one. No fucking way was she staying over with some wolf. Kagome always slept here, in his house. She was safe here. She belonged here. _She said she'd be back not that late_ his scowl darkened as he paced _what if that fucking wolf is forcing her to stay…what if that asshole kidnapped her_

Crunch

The remote now squished in his fist, Inuyasha stood stalk-still while processing that thought. He turned to the clock, 10:35. _Too fucking late_ he decided and started for the door. Just as he reached the entrance to their foyer, he heard a car door slam.

_Ah so the wench is coming home_ he deduced with a smirk, and then leaned against the entryway preparing his questions for the tardy bitch. Inuyasha listened carefully for any sign that the wolf had followed her to the door but there was no delay in her keys jingling in the lock. He managed to school his face into a look of indifference just as she opened the door.

"Hey" He offered casually.

"Hey yourself" she sighed tiredly and kicked off her shoes against the wall, then without prompting she offered "That was the longest date ever."

He still remained silent but raised an eyebrow to indicate his interest

"Kouga was very nice and everything" She moved to the closet and opened the door. "He was thoughtful and charming" she pulled out a hanger to use, apparently ignoring the growling that issued from the hanyou. "Kind of possessive though"

"Did he try anything with you" Inuyasha asked urgently "You could have called me and I would have come to get you" _And beat the living shit out of him_ he smirked.

Holding her coat and coat hanger, she peaked around the closet door to smile warmly at him. "Nah" she said, moving to hang the coat up "he was harmless. He'll make a good friend, but it felt like something was missing. A spark, chemistry …"

"...heat?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear from directly behind her as he gently pushed the closet door closed. She turned her body to face him as if to talk more but he just lightly shoved her against the closet door.

"Inuyasha?" she was kind of breathless and his name came out a soft whisper before he kissed her, at first soft but it progressed quickly into a possessive embrace. He squished his hard body against her soft one as he buried his face in her neck

"Urgh" he pulled back from her neck "I can smell that wolf all over you! He did try something! That bastard!" he tore away from her and looked ready to bolt at the door when she grabbed his arms

"He put his arm around me at the movie Inuyasha" Kagome told him in a delicate voice "It's not a big deal. Really. Kouga's just my friend." Her eyes looked so pleading at that moment that he guessed he could wait until the next time he ran into that bastard wolf before pounding his face in.

Pressing her back up against the closet he glared at her turtleneck sweater for the offensive smell. _Since when does Kagome even wear turtlenecks?_ He asked her as much. She glared at him "Well since Someone jumped my bones last night I had to wear something to cover up the evidence" she rolled her eyes "it would have looked pretty bad to show up for a date with a neck covered in hickeys."

He smirked at her and pulled down the neck of the sweater to admire his work. He had been hoping it would be enough to stop her, but apparently she didn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings. Sliding two hands on top of the folds around her neck, he looked up at her "This feels kind of itchy"

She shrugged "It's not the most comfortable but…INUYASHA!" she shrieked as he ripped the sweater clean in two using the neck. "Just because it was kind of uncomfortable doesn't mean I want it ruined!"

He tossed the pieces away and smirked back down at her "I have to get this scent off you Kagome." He eyed her skirt " Do you want me to ruin that too or will you be a good girl and step out of it." She glared at him but made a little show out of taking her skirt off to reveal her panties. Suddenly she looked worried "Inuyasha don't you think we should take this somewhere a bit more…private"

He was on her again and she was back against the closet. "Nope" was his response as he returned his nose to her neck, reveling in her scent. The wolf stink still lingered, he pressed closer to her hoping that his scent would cover it. He wondered if that bastard had noticed his smell on her and had said anything. Then he remembered a mostly naked Kagome and stopped thinking about anything else.

Kissing her neck, he soaked up her little needy noises as her fingers moved to the hem of his t-shirt. He refused to leave enough space between them for her to pull it off so Kagome contented herself with sliding her hands up and down his back under the shirt, then past the waistband of his sweatbands to grab his ass.

He thrust against her from surprise and pulled his head back. When their eyes met, she gave him a wink and then jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Mmm yeah bitch," he groaned, returning to her neck as she tipped her head back and started grinding her core against his obvious erection.

"I don't want it slow Inuyasha" Kagome breathed "C'mon…I was counting the minutes until that date was over so I could come home to you" He rewarded that statement by running his thumbs over her still bra-covered nipples, eliciting a sharp increase in breath from her and further friction at their hips.

He couldn't wait either. Using his claws to rip the sides of the panties he flung those off behind them. Her arms, which were wrapped around his shoulders, moved to push the already low hanging sweatpants down and to grip his cock. He hissed as she carefully eased him to her opening, letting gravity sink him deep into her. Kagome's hands made it up to thread through his hair as their mouths met in a harsh kiss. If she was squished against the closet before, now she was positively crushed, his hips slamming in hers at incredible speed. The sound of skin on skin echoed in the tiled entryway as her soft gasps and his deep moans joined the chorus. Finally he felt her body start to tighten.

"C'mon Kagome, scream my name" He punctuated it with deeper thrusts "Tell the world who is fucking you so good." he whispered the next thing that came to mind "Tell it who you belong to"

Her dam broke "INUYASHA" she screamed, convulsing against him. It drove him over the edge and his back arched as he came in her. He sunk down on his knees and then gently rolled them over so she sat in his lap, his back against the wall.

When her breath returned to her, she let out a little giggle "It's a good thing I'm on the pill Inuyasha" she looked over at him shyly "if I never know when you're going to attack me."

"I'll take you whenever I want wench" he teased, rolling his hips a bit to indicate that he was ready for another go. She groaned, "Can we at least get away from the door? There's a bit of a draft" She shivered as a little gust hit her sweat-covered skin.

Inuyasha growled at the door for a minute, as if in anger for the wind of having the indecency to touch her when she was naked. He scooped her up and carried her easily up to his bedroom. He was the only one who would ever get to touch her like that. Ever.


	2. Kitchen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Scream by Timbaland. I use them only for a bit of fun.

* * *

"Can you turn up the music, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from her position at the island in the kitchen. She gracefully measured out some flour and poured it into the mixing bowl. It was the same every Sunday pretty well since she'd moved in. Kagome would make them pancakes and after many, many weeks of lessons, Inuyasha would make them scrambled eggs. She could have easily cooked both, but he wanted to be part of it for some reason and the scrambling bit was easy for him. He obliged her request after a minute and cranked the small radio they kept on the counter. 

"Oooh I love this song!" She squealed happily as Scream by Timbaland came through the speakers. Inuyasha concentrated on his eggs to make sure they didn't burn, but he sneaked a glance back at her to see her swinging her hips in time to the beat. He groaned and forced himself to return to the breakfast he was currently cooking.

She danced over, lip-synching into a spoon "Can I have some of your cookies?" she mimed and tipped the spoon/microphone at Inuyasha "Can I have some of your pie?" he responded, snapping his jaws at her playfully. She giggled and danced away to let him keep cooking. He smiled down at the pan; he couldn't remember the last person he could just be himself around. She made everything fun. _Especially some things_ he risked a glance back at her swinging hips.

He remained determined to ignore her until he felt something brush against his backside. Rhythmically. _Shit. Is she dancing against me?_ He looked behind him. _That little bitch is!_ He looked at her as she mouthed the words and kept right on dancing, her ass rubbing against his. He looked hungrily at the eggs, and then thought about the woman dancing. He wasn't built for questions like this. Which to pick, food or sex?

_Oh hell, as if there was really a choice_. He flicked off the burner and tossed to pan to the back of the stove as he swiveled and pulled her flush against him. She changed the angle of her dance so her ass sat neatly in the grove of his hips, his growing erection between her cheeks. His arms snaked around her middle to keep her in place as her arms reached up and her fingers found his ears. She gave them a little tweak and he nipped at her neck in warning. She changed the rhythm of her hips a bit and he bit back a moan.

Slowly his hands moved up from her waist to her breasts and he kneaded them with the beat. She tipped her head back onto this shoulder and exaggerated her gyrations against him. He changed his attention to the hardened nipples and she moaned out his name as he tweaked and rolled the peaks. Abruptly she turned in his arms, tossing one of her long legs around his waist to keep their hips connected.

"I love your place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me…" She lip-synched and moaned along with the song, now effectively dry humping him. He smirked as she continued to lose herself in the song. Inuyasha gripped her around the waist and tossed her up onto the island counter, then stood between her parted legs. She blinked at him, as if leaving a trance and then looked at him questioningly. His smirk only grew as he tugged up the hem of her t-shirt, after which he made quick work of her bra to leave her bare before him. She flushed and moved to cover herself but he was quicker and gripped her wrists.

"Don't." He said simply, bringing her wrists up to his mouth and planting a kiss on them. He meant to say that he thought she was beautiful, or some other pansy-ass compliment but it stuck in his throat. She smiled at him anyways and stuck her chest out at him in a challenge. His smirk returned full force as he reached around her to grab something off the counter.

Without caring, Inuyasha snapped the top off the bottle of maple syrup intended for the pancakes. Well he had a much more delicious use for it. Flicking a glance up to Kagome's face to make sure she didn't look upset or nervous, he dipped his finger in the syrup and smeared a generous amount of it first on her left nipple, then made a little trail down her breast and across to the right.

Without hesitation his mouth greedily latched to her nipple, his tongue swirled around the peak. The sweetness of the syrup with the tang of sweat and the taste of Kagome had a powerful effect on his already charged libido. He suckled that nipple for a bit before dragging his tongue to the other side to lavish it the same way. Kagome's hands threaded into his hair, sliding her fingers through it as her quiet groans became loud moans.

When all the syrup was gone from here, he reached into the bottle for a bit more. This he smeared on her lips and when he was finished her quick little mouth caught his finger and sucked it in, her tongue whirling around his finger in imitation of what she had done to his cock on occasion. _Tricky wench_ he pulled his finger free and then slammed his mouth on hers, grabbing her ass on the counter and dragging her towards him.

He quickly removed her pants and panties, running his hands up her smooth inner thighs before he slid one long finger into her. He had wanted to make sure she was ready before he added another finger, but she was already soaking so he added two more. He wrapped his other arm around her back to hold her steady as she started thrusting wildly against his hand. He used his thumb to rub her clit and she breathed out "Inuyasha…please…"

He smirked "Please what baby?" he asked, putting more pressure on her clit. When her only answer was moaning, he asked again "Tell me what you want Kagome"

She opened her eyes and moaned out "Get in me….oooh I want you in me."

"In a minute Kagome, but first you're going to cum for me, all over my hands." He increased the pace of his fingers, smirking as her pussy constricted over his fingers, her juice flowing into his fingers. Pulling his fingers free, Kagome fell against him as a boneless mass and he licked his fingers clean. This sweetness definitely rivaled the syrup.

She looked up at him "It's not the same when you're not in me" she pouted at him. He gripped her by the hips and pulled her off the counter. He was pretty sure he heard the sound of some bowls falling to the floor, but he paid it no attention as she wrapped her legs around him.

He carefully laid her down on the tiled floor. Goosebumps bloomed as the cold hit her skin. Thinking this might not be the most comfortable place for her, he ripped his shirt over his head and made a little pillow for her head, arranging her carefully. She grinned at this action. "Thank you, Inuyasha" she gave him a kiss.

He flushed but instead of responding he busied himself by removing the rest of his clothes. He knelt between he legs and pulled her hips up to meet his, sliding in her in the process. He started pulling in and out, savoring the sweet friction, but when she made a sound that was a mix of a needy whine and a satisfied moan, he upped the pace. He watched her face crinkle in ecstasy as her body writhed beneath him. The catch in her breath when he changed his angle of penetration to hit her sweet spot was amplified by the tiles, as was the sound of their skin connecting. The loud sounds of their sex were turning him on, he wondered if Kagome would ever consent to making a videotape. If it was this sexy hearing their sex, would it be even better to watch it?

He was pulled from his contemplation by her moans of his name, rising in volume. Though the song was over, Inuyasha got an idea. Leaning over to whisper in her ear he panted out "If it feels good why don't ya scream…if you love me girl why don't ya scream…."

"Inu…Inu…INUYASHA" she called, her head tipped back as she thrust back against him harder. "Oh yeah Kagome…" he rolled his hips in circles "That's it baby." He looked down to see his cock sliding slick between her folds and let out a low growl. The site of him rutting into his Kagome sent him reeling. He thrust into her as quick and hard as he could as he came, his spurting cock throwing Kagome into her orgasm and she let out a keening wail.

Allowing himself to collapse down on her, Inuyasha pillowed his head on her breasts. It was still pretty damn early for all this exercise after all and he was a bit tired. Forgetting about the fact they were laying in the middle of the kitchen, his cock still buried in her, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He woke up a bit when he heard Kagome call his name.

"Hey Inuyasha," she started, holding a strand of his hair as if contemplating something "What do you think? Should we add this part to our Sunday morning ritual?"

He kissed the valley between her breasts. "Only if you plan on never getting to eat Sunday brunch again."

* * *


	3. Livingroom

The usual Disclaim-age and thank you to those who reviewed. I'm not entirely sure how many rooms this house is going to have so if you have any room ideas, let me know.

* * *

"I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her"

_Keh_. Inuyasha stared at the television in boredom. He twitched his fingers that were currently ensnared in Kagome's dark hair as she lay across the couch, her head rested comfortably on his thigh. _Stupid wench_ he smiled down at her affectionately as he listened to her soft breathing _we rented this boring ass movie for her and she fucking falls asleep on me. _The sleeping was actually a bonus, it saved him from pretending to watch the movie and it allowed him to watch her. He pushed some hair away from her face and watched as a smile graced her features.

_You know, she really is beautiful_ he snapped his gaze from her face as soon as the thought occurred to him. This was just Kagome, he shouldn't go getting all mushy about her. She was just a good fuck, and if she happened to be easy on the eyes, well that was a bonus….right? There wasn't commitment here, although he couldn't remember the last time he went out on a date, and since the Kouga outing she had become quite the homebody…

So lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't notice her turning over in her sleep to face away from the TV. However he definitely noticed when he felt her warm breath on his cock through his thin pajama pants. His eyes rolled heavenward as he emitted a soft "Fuck."

He closed his eyes for a minute to get his control back to wake her up when he felt the button on the fly of his pants being undone. His gaze shot downward just to catch Kagome smiling a mischievous smile before she slid him into her mouth. He groaned and his head fell back against the back of couch and she sucked and licked him into oblivion. He could feel his release slithering up his legs and down his spine when the phone rang and she abruptly stopped. He slid out of her mouth with a soft pop as she righted herself.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going wench?" he snarled and gestured down at his still exposed, and hard penis "You have something to finish here."

She smiled apologetically "I'm sorry Inuyasha but my mother is supposed to call about how my grandfather is doing and I can't miss her call." She knelt on the seat and reached over the back of the couch to retrieve the cordless. Before he could argue further, she answered it.

"Hey mum" she said warmly and Inuyasha tried not to think about what she was just doing with her mouth. He looked at her, her chest leaning against the top of the back of the couch, she knelt on the seat, which left her ass kind of hanging in the air. He smirked, he'd teach her to leave him half undone. He casually stood up from the couch and placed himself directly behind her hunched over form.

He reached forward to her and gripped the band of her pajama shorts along with her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. "Inuyasha!" she called before catching herself "Sorry mum" she spared a glance back at him "Inuyasha is just touching something he really shouldn't."

He stuck his tongue out at her and ran his hands comfortably over her ass and down her spine. She shivered but maintained composure to respond at the right parts in the conversation on the phone. _So the bitch is tough, is she_ he smirked, this was turning out to be more fun than he anticipated, and pushed his knee between hers to spread her legs. He slid a finger up and down her exposed slit to make sure she was good and wet for him. _She can pretend she isn't turned on, but her body doesn't lie_ he grinned and moved closer to her, sliding his cock carefully into her wet pussy.

"Mmm…yeah" he smiled as he slid home. She was jostled a bit in his entrance, so he stayed still for a minute for her to regain her balance and mutter more apologies and excuses to her mother. He started rocking into her, gentle enough she could keep her balance but forceful enough for it to feel really damn good. Her conversation was failing now, and he did feel kind of bad, so he stopped again to wait until she was done so he could really pound into her. At his pause, Kagome started pushing her hips back at him, her ass moving up and down tauntingly with her rhythm. He grinned at his horny little bitch and resumed rocking into her, meeting her thrusts. While this position was supposed to be more natural for him, being half dog demon, he never really liked it with Kagome. He couldn't watch her face as he fucked her, couldn't see her lips mouth his name after he'd stolen her breath, couldn't see her peak at him under her lashes every few minutes with a funny look on her face.

He reached around to tease her clit and he knew he had her. "Mum…I'm sorry I have to go…byeee" she just managed to breathe out the last word before she started convulsively thrusting back at him. Her small hands clenched the cushions and she buried her face into them and she screamed out as she came.

But that didn't do it for him. Her cries of his name had been muffled; there hadn't been any breathy moans. He slid out of her still hard and returned to his seat on the couch but swept the shorts-less Kagome with him so she ended up on his lap. Thrusting back into her still soaking hole he looked her in the eye and commanded, "Ride me."

She looked surprised, he almost never allowed her to be on top, and then she grinned and pulled her tank top off over her head. He was struck dumb for a minute and she giggled, "Like what you see baby?" she purred and began to rock, grinding her clit against him.

"Fucking tease" he growled reaching up to cup her breasts in his large hands. She moaned happily, she was always really responsive, and he indulged in tweaking and pinching her nipples, trying to get her cries to go up an octave. Soon he felt the heat building and he had to stop playing around. Abandoning her breasts, Inuyasha moved his hand to her hips and began directing her movements, pulling her up and down. His eyes feasted on her breast bouncing, her head tipping back as her lips moved incoherently, baring her neck to him in submission. He nibbled on her neck as her hands tightened on his shoulders.

Suddenly her head tipped forward and she looked him dead in the eye. She took over the rhythm, riding him in earnest. "Say my name Inuyasha" she breathed "C'mon baby I want to make you cum first." She pushed her chest against his, the feel of her pebbled nipples gliding against his chest driving him into overload. Her mouth aligned with his cheek as she panted out his name.

"Kago-o-o-me" he said quietly at first but as his orgasm ripped into him, he grabbed her hips and thrust up harshly calling her name. Her body tipped back and she grabbed his knees as she came, the clenching of her walls prolonging his orgasm. Finally she dropped forward to rest her head on his shoulder, both of them out of breath. The little breath he had caught in his throat as she placed a tender kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"So how's your old man?" Inuyasha asked casually while stroking his claws up and down her spine.

"Okay…" she responded sleepily. "He should be out of the hospital soon." She snuggled deeper into the turn of his neck.

"We should go and visit them, when he is out." He suggested, looking at the DVD menu for the movie now long forgotten. Kagome tensed and pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"What?" he looked confused, then a bit flustered "well someone has to make sure you stop fucking neglecting your family, bitch" he said harshly.

She smiled warmly and burrowed back into her spot. "Mmm okay" she responded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	4. Bathroom

I disclaim all that must be disclaimed.

* * *

Inuyasha just closed the door behind him before collapsing against it with a thud. He barely heard Kagome's call of concern as he slid down to the floor. He looked up at her worried face as she bent down to talk to him, trying valiantly to focus on what she was saying and not the tantalizing view of her breasts afforded by her scoop neck shirt.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" She asked him in a huff. He nodded the affirmative and her face softened. "Oh dear, that fight with Kouga really took a lot of out you."

Inuyasha smirked in memory. He worked as a sensei in a local martial arts studio and he frequently partook in competitions. The problem came when he was to be placed in a division, for as a half demon he was considered too strong for the humans but too weak for the demons.

_Too weak my ass._ He thought to himself with a smirk as Kagome slung one of his arms up around her shoulders and tried to use her little self to brace his weight. The fighting had actually been rather easy. Kagome's promise of an…interesting reward if he won the competition may have been part of his drive for success.

In a fortuitous turn of events, the final round ended up with Inuyasha facing off against that bastard wolf Kouga. Just before the match, Kouga made another pass at a bewildered Kagome and it was enough to send Inuyasha into a towering rage. Seeing red, it had taken 4 referees, Miroku, and a screaming Kagome to get him to stop pummeling the wolf. Declared the winner despite a serious lack of decorum, Inuyasha proudly claimed his trophy. He had acted as if he was not hurt or tired in front of Miroku and the others, but after all a few of his competitors had landed some hits and the fucking wolf was fucking fast, so now that he was just with Kagome he could slump and complain all he liked.

In fact he may have been exaggerating, just a bit. He found there were some advantages to when she thought he was worn out. Sometimes she would let him lay in bed all day and bring him ramen, or she would give him a massage. So he let his ears droop and put a careful amount of weight on his little housemate, enough that she thought she was helping him but not so much that she was actually helping him.

She was still talking about something while he was lost in thought, it seems like she was jabbering about how much her little brother was impressed with the match. He blushed a bit "Keh. That wolf was nothing." He declared.

She smiled at him "Seems like he did a bit of a number on you in return, Inuyasha" she gave him a little poke in the tummy and he groaned. He was debating whether he should ask her to take them to his bed when he realized they were outside the bathroom.

"A hot bath will help your sore muscles." She answered to his questioning look. "Then you can go to bed and sleep."

She pushed him in the door and carefully sat him on the closed lid of the toilet. Then she flicked on the faucets to his large bathtub and began scurrying around to arrange everything. She picked up a bottle of bath salts when he growled. "None of that girlie shit." He glared at her. No way he was getting out of there smelling like a flower or some shit.

Finally the hot water had filled the tub and it was time to get in. Inuyasha made a bit of a show standing up so Kagome hurried over to his side. With brisk, nurse-like efficiency she started to remove his shirt when he stopped her hands.

"I'm not your patient, Kagome." He chastised gently "Undress me like a lover."

She blushed but smiled a bit wickedly. She slid her hands under his shirt, teasing his muscles with her fingertips as her arms moved the top upwards. When it reached his nipples, she held it there for a minute to trace the very tip of her tongue around them, then blow on the wet skin causing the nipple to pebble. She pulled the top over his head and down his arms, her fingernails following in its wake to scatter goosebumps on his skin.

She knelt and pressed a kiss at his belly button before she undid the button on his pants. Her teeth came forward to grip the zipper of his fly and she used her mouth to pull it down. Inuyasha was turned on but tired of her slow movement, so he quickly ripped off his socks and his pants and boxers until he was naked in the middle of the bathroom, looking at her expectantly.

Kagome blinked in surprise at his sudden change, letting out a small giggle. "Alright, in you get." Gently pushing him towards the steaming water.

He carefully clamored over the edge and sank casually into the water. It did feel pretty good on his muscles. Not as good as a massage, but still good. Seeing he was relaxed, Kagome made a move to leave the room. He quickly caught her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, yanking her towards the bathtub.

Her eyes grew a bit wide as she caught his meaning "But Inuyasha, your body is already so sore…"

He rolled his eyes at her "Just get in wench."

She smiled and nodded, quickly stripping down and then hopping in the hot water with him. Inuyasha pulled her over to him as soon as she stepped in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her close to him as she rested her head on his chest. She tangled her legs with his under the water and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a feeling of overwhelming contentment ghosting over him.

"Say Inuyasha…" Kagome started, turning to put her chin on his chest to look into his eyes. "Can I wash your hair?"

He blinked at her in surprise and then shrugged "Whatever." He glared at her a bit "But watch the ears."

She giggled and grabbed some of her shampoo. She stood from the water and sat behind him on the ledge of the bathtub, his shoulders between her legs. She carefully rubbed and massaged his scalp, the scent of her shampoo filling the room. His head relaxed onto her thigh as he reached a whole new level of peace. The only thing keeping him awake was the fact that a very naked Kagome was the one massaging his scalp. He needed to come up with a way to get her to massage some other parts of his body.

"You know Kagome" he started, reaching for his soap "I think my hair is clean enough but I still feel kind of sticky from fighting. Could you give me a hand? It hurts to reach around."

"Okay but dunk your head first." She said and he did as instructed while she returned to the warm water. Taking the soap from him, she lathered it up and started with his arms, rubbing the warm skin with careful hands to ease the muscles. She worked his upper body over with the soap, then started with his legs. It was when she got to his thighs that he started to tense. As she kneaded the taunt muscles on his inner thighs, the back of her hands would brush his penis in a teasing way. At some point his eyes had slid closed so he opened them to watch her.

Her breast swayed in the water as she kneaded, her teeth worrying her lip in concentration as she worked hard to help him. He smiled warmly at that; here he was tricking a wench who obviously cared too much about him for her own good. He was moving to grab her hands to tell her he really wasn't that hurt when she reached what seemed her intended target all along.

Under the water she gripped his hard cock, her hands slick with soap. His head fell back as he rumbled out "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you to relax." She smiled "This part of you seems awfully stiff. Maybe I should give it a bit of a massage too?" He closed his eyes and let the sensation of Kagome's hand job wash over him. She teased the head a bit with her thumb, then formed a circle with each of her hands and alternated sliding them down his length so that when one finished the other began. It felt like he was fucking a never ending hole and his hips started to buck as he got more into it.

"Easy there baby" Kagome pushed him back to steady him. "you just relax and let me take care of it." She took him in her fist and pumped him as hard as she could, her breasts jiggling with the force she was using. The water sloshed with her movements out of the bathtub and her pants of exertion joined his of pleasure in the tiled room.

Finally he felt his whole body tense as he came into the water, his legs thrashing under the surface. She let him go and placed a soft kiss on his lips as she moved to stand.

"Relax here for a minute." She told him as she toweled off as he came down from his high enough to enjoy the view. "I'll be back to get you to take you to bed."

After she wandered out, Inuyasha considered his options. He was still pretty turned on after their little "rub and tug" session, but if he was supposed to be as sore as he'd been acting then he doubted Kagome would be as rough with him as he was now craving. Still mulling over whether to come clean with how not-sore he was, he looked up when Kagome re-entered the room and all thoughts left him.

She was dressed in a sexy nurse costume Sango had given her for graduation. The white button up dress showed a healthy amount of cleavage and when she bent down to pull out the plug of the tub, Inuyasha could clearly see that she wasn't wearing underwear. And from the bit of cum he could smell, she was just as turned on as he.

"Do you need help up or can you get out…yourself?" She questioned as she turned to where he should be and found no Hanyou. Her answer came when he crushed her up against the bathroom wall in a fierce kiss, still soaking wet and sudsy from the bath.

He released her to look down at her again. He'd gotten her a bit wet in his embrace, causing the dress to be transparent. That gave him an idea. "Oh Kagome" he said in mock concern "I seem to have gotten you a bit soapy." He pushed her into the shower stall "Let's rinse you off."

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as he turned the water on cold and full blast. He quickly turned it off but the results were spectacular. The white dress now clung to her, the dusty pink of her nipples visible through the fabric, as were the dark curls hiding her sex. The cold water had caused her nipples to harden and she stood with her legs apart glaring at him.

He swept back into her, shoving her against the shower wall and spilling bottles off the shelf "Fuck kagome," he breathed, burying his face in her neck "Do you know how fucking hot you look?"

"How…how hot?" She panted as he pushed her legs apart and rammed into her.

"So hot I have to have you right now." He said, kissing her "that if I didn't have my cock in your pussy in two seconds I would have exploded." She moaned and her hands tangled in his hair as he thrust into her. He maneuvered them out of the stall back into the bathroom against the wall opposite the sink.

"Can you see yourself in the mirror baby?" He asked, listening as she moaned in agreement, his thrusts slower but deeper. "Can you see how hot it is when I fuck you?"

"I want you to get to see too baby" She moaned, "Let's switch positions."

So with some careful movements, Kagome was bent over the sink, eyes glued to the mirror and Inuyasha thrust into her from behind. He watched her breasts move as he rutted her, her eyes glitter with excitement and lust as he rode her out. He reached around to toy with her rock hard nipples, loving how she bit her lip in order to be able to keep her eyes open.

"That's right, keep watching" he cooed and the look on her face started to change to one of surprise and she arched her back off the counter like a mermaid when her orgasm came letting out a shriek of delight. He watched his own body tense and felt his balls tighten before he released into her.

He fell backwards off her as his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. Kagome scrambled off the counter and knelt before him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, shaking him a bit. He shrugged her off sleepily.

"Just give me a minute…" he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, and then promptly fell asleep.

* * *


	5. Closet

Thanks to Lucybye for her suggestion, it definitely added to this scenario.

* * *

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. Kagome had decided to have a bit of a dinner party, "just for fun" she'd said, and now he was stuck entertaining her little brother and her grandfather as she bustled about making sure there were enough snacks and drinks out for everyone. To top it off, she was looking beautiful.

She had worn her hair up for the occasion, which left the column of her neck exposed and tempting. They hadn't had sex in awhile, and the perfume she was wearing would cover any scent of him that would linger on her skin. This pissed him off, as a few of the males she had invited over were giving her a lustful eye.

Growling darkly, not noticing that was scaring her little brother, his eyes caught the open door of the linen closet. Suddenly he smirked, an evil idea crossing his mind as he tipped his drink over onto the floor.

"Aw shit." He cursed to make the spill look accidental. As expected, Kagome hustled over to see what was disturbing her lovely soiree.

"Oh no Inuyasha" she said mournfully "we'd better clean this up before it stains."

So he followed her as she led him to the closet that held the towels, the party guests returning to their own devices away from the spill area.

As soon as she entered the small space, he followed quickly behind her and shut the door.

"Inuyasha?" She asked him in confusion as he moved towards her.

"Shhh" he pressed a finger to her lips and then swooped in to kiss her, silencing her protests by sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pressed her urgently against the wall, rocking his erection against her panty-covered core to stir her up.

She moaned "Inuyasha…my party…" she complained half-heartedly as he kissed across her face down to her jaw.

"They can take care of themselves for awhile." He slid her panties off and tossed them to the highest shelf in the closet. He plopped down on the floor with his legs bent at the knees to fit in the small space, undid his pants and slid them down to his knees as his erection sprung free "I, on the other hand, have something I need for you take care of."

"But my dress" Kagome complained as she shuffled over to him, feet outside his legs.

"We'll be careful with it, just squat." He took her hands and pulled her down for a kiss. He sucked on her tongue as his finger made its way to her pussy and he rubbed her clit until she was moaning softly.

Pulling up her dress and arranging it careful, Kagome squatted down while leading his hard cock into her. She rocked back and forth a bit before using her leg muscles to push her body up his length to the tip, the relaxing them to let her ass smack into his balls as he was fully sheathed in her. The angle of penetration hit her sweet spot, and she was trying her hardest not to moan.

Deciding to help her keep quiet as she rode him out, his hips bucking harshly into hers when she came down, Inuyasha slid a finger into her mouth. She sucked it in, rolling her tongue around it before taking a hard drag on it, her grunts of exertion becoming muffled.

The view was killing him. Seeing Kagome all dolled up and classy, then here she was fucking him in the closet. He held her dress up high to see their movements better. The sucking on his fingers was driving him wild. Deciding he'd had enough of her pace, he stood carefully and pushed her against the wall still deep within her. He legs came up around her waist and her heels dug into his ass.

The change in position had caused a dull thud when they hit the wall and they both froze to listen if anything happened. Idle chatter from the party still filtered through, and no one seemed suspicious of their absence.

He could now thrust into her in earnest. This was definitely one of his favorite positions, it gave him total control over her body when he pinned her to the wall. His mouth possessed hers, his body claimed hers, his heart called to hers as he rammed into her over and over. Right now they had their own little world, away from everyone else. A safe, hot little cocoon in the linen closet.

Inuyasha was pretty sure Kagome's orgasm was just about to hit her when they heard it. The tell tale sound of a glass hitting the floor.

"Aw crap." Sango muttered darkly, and Inuyasha could picture her trying to reach down to clean it up with her giant pregnant belly.

"Not to worry Sango, my love" Miroku announced proudly "Since Inuyasha and Kagome are no where to be found, I can clean that up for you. I'll just pop over to the linen closet and get a rag."

The pair currently occupying said closet looked at each other in alarm. Then Inuyasha smirked and started thrusting again. Kagome's mouth opened in shock. _If the pervert is going to see then he might as well get a bit of a show._ Inuyasha decided with a smirk as he smothered Kagome's protest with another kiss.

"Don't you worry about that young man." Kagome's grandfather stated "I remember where that closet is, I will get it for you."

It was one thing for Miroku to find them but quite another for her grandfather to come across them like this. He was considering his options when Kagome chose for him. A harsh punch in the stomach left him winded and he curled up enough to give her room to slide him out of her and regain her footing. She then grabbed the second shelf of towels and pulled it down just as her grandfather opened the door.

"Kagome!" He said in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Inuyasha sat dazed as the shelf had crashed into his head on the way down but thankfully he was covered in towel-debris.

"Sorry Grandpa" she said giving him a sweet smile "I was trying to reach a towel that was too high up and the shelf fell. I didn't want everyone to see the mess so I asked Inuyasha to shut the door until we could clean it up."

"That's alright my child," He said kindly, scooping up one of the towels that had escaped the door when it opened "I just needed a rag to clean up your pregnant friend's spill."

"Oh dear, why don't I help you." Kagome carefully made sure her dress was neatly arranged, replaced some misplaced hairs, shot him a dark look, and then she was out the door with a towel in hand and a hostess smile on her face.

She had ignored him for the rest of the party for his little stunt and he was feeling put out. His only comfort had been the approving glances and envious glares from the youkai males that could smell him on her. He smirked into the bottom of his drink as Kagome's family finally filtered out of the door leaving them alone.

She whirled back on him "Don't you dare ever try anything like that again! Could you imagine if my grandfather found us like that?" He couldn't lie, the danger of the situation had made the sex extra hot. But he could tell Kagome was pissed and now wasn't the time to argue with her about how much she had liked it.

As she bent down to scrub at his original spill using the rag, he remembered that neither of them had climaxed in the closet. Well if there was a sure way to get Kagome to stop being angry with him, fucking her into oblivion was usually one of them. He quickly divested himself of his clothes, he was becoming used to ending up naked in every room in their house, and knelt behind her, contouring to match her hunched over form.

His fingers toyed with the hem of her dress and brushed her thighs as he whispered in her ear "C'mon Kagome don't stay mad," he wheedled, taking her earlobe in his mouth and splaying his hot hands on her cool thighs "You looked so beautiful I couldn't resist." Okay that wasn't supposed to come out, but judging by the relaxing of her shoulders it was a good thing to say.

He gripped her thighs and stood up with them, causing Kagome to have to use her hands to catch herself so her face didn't plant into the ground. Holding her thighs up as her legs wrapped around his torso he slid into her welcoming pussy, the depth of the penetration making his head spin. Her walls hugged him tight as he rocked her, his balls teasing her clit.

This position was hard on her arms, so despite him enjoying it, he decided to take it easy on her and take this back where it started. He pulled out and picked her up, carrying her to the linen closet and sitting her in the pile of towels. He allowed her to carefully remove the dress but stayed her hands from untying her hair.

He attacked her neck, sucking carefully just below her ear and she let out a moan. This was his apology for potentially embarrassing her. He licked a trail down to her collarbone and sucked the clavicle. It was his apology for selfishly stealing her from her dinner party. He nibbled at her breasts before taking the dark peak in his mouth and suckling.

"Oh Inuyasha" she panted as she writhed "I forgive you."

He smirked into her breasts as how well she knew him.

"Although," She continued "I won't forgive you if you don't fuck the shit out of me right now."

Inuyasha couldn't hold in his chuckle as he allowed her to shove him into sitting on he knees with his butt resting on his feet. She slid onto him and impaled herself on his erection with a groan. She rode him quick and hard. From all the evening's activities it didn't take long for them both to cum, his back falling against the wall in relief.

"Oh Inuyasha it's been awhile since we had sex, hasn't it?" Kagome asked quietly.

He nodded. "Have you been feeling a bit…neglected?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that he didn't need any bitch's attention, let alone hers. But instead of his mouth obeying, his head only nodded.

She crushed him in a hug "Oh I'm so sorry I know I got caught up in this dinner party thing." She gave him a quick kiss "You know you're important to me Inuyasha I was just distracted."

"But not the most important thing to you." He muttered bitterly. Who was he kidding? A dirty, selfish hanyou like him being the most important thing to a girl like Kagome?

She blushed and took his face between her hands. "Yes," She started "yes you are the most important thing to me."

He couldn't take looking her in the eye. So he crushed her to him and laid his head on top of hers, letting her feel his agreement.

* * *


	6. Dining Room

Um... Disclaim.

* * *

The clinking of their silverware was the only sound interrupting the comfortable silence as Inuyasha and Kagome sat on opposite ends of his long formal dinning room table. He had never used this room since inheriting the house from his father and Kagome decided they should dress up and have a fancy dinner in there. So he begrudgingly put on a suit, though he refused to wear shoes in his own home. It was worth it to see Kagome in that dress though, tight and a deep shade of red. Whenever she leaned forward to scoop up some of the take-away Italian he'd picked up, Inuyasha was treated to a delicious view of her cleavage.

Complete with candles this was ranking as one of the most romantic scenes Inuyasha had ever been part of. Still, it didn't feel right. Kagome was too far away. He'd grown so accustomed to touching her that even being at this distance was frustrating. Miroku had noticed something was up last time he and Sango came over. Inuyasha was aware of his friend's attempts to get him alone, so he stuck like glue to Kagome just to avoid any well-aimed questions at what the hell was going on in this house. When she eventually had to go to the bathroom and Sango retreated to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Miroku had seized the opportunity to give Inuyasha the third degree. It had ended up with a blushing Inuyasha telling him to mind his own fucking, perverted business, which to Miroku was a clear admission of guilt.

Returning to the present, Inuyasha glanced over at his dinner companion and smiled softly at the look of happiness on her face when she ate. This type of food wasn't his favourite, after all nothing could hold a candle to Ramen, but if it made her happy then he'd do anything. _Keh _he started, trying to dismiss his own sentimental admission _only because then she stops bitching for a while_.

He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. The distance between them was really bothering him. He swirled his pasta thoughtfully as he tried to come up with an excuse to join her at her end up the table. Usually when they ate Kagome engaged him in some form of childish flirting. Footsie was one of her favorites, and sometimes when she was feeling less childish, she'd stroke him into a raging erection using her feet and he'd have his way with her in the kitchen chair. He smirked at those memories and was so lost in thought that he didn't notice until the final bang that Kagome had slid her chair from her end of the table over to his side. She wandered back to get her plates and reset the candles so they were closer to the couple.

At his surprised look, she blushed "It was kind of lonely over there." She looked down at her food to avoid meeting his eye. Unwilling to verbally respond, he took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled at his silent thanks.

"So…" she started, smirking into her plate "what did you end up telling Miroku about us?"

Inuyasha choked on his food "You knew he wanted to talk to me?"

She snorted "Of course I did." She dabbed at her mouth daintily with a napkin before continuing, "we both knew this was coming. Sango has questioned me about you since the day I moved in here. I wanted you to feel some of the pressure."

"What have you been telling her?" he growled at her. For some reason, he felt nervous. He didn't like that nosy couple sticking their nosy asses into everyone's business. Would Sango tell Kagome to move out? Did Kagome tell Sango he was shitty in bed?

"I told her we were close because we lived together." She shrugged "We have to share pretty much everything so it's only natural we become so comfortable with each other." For some reason, that hurt a bit. He didn't really want her telling Sango he was an amazing fuck or anything, but knowing she was lying about it didn't really sit right with him. Was she ashamed?

Sensing his distress, she continued, "I would like to tell her but she would try to complicate things." then she pulled a face "And she'd tell her lecher of a husband and then we'd really never hear the end of it."

"When he asked me about it, I told him to mind his own business" Inuyasha admitted. He knew he should have denied it to Miroku, called Kagome an ugly hag or something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh Inuyasha" she sighed in amusement "you've as good as told him." Shaking her head, she slid off her high heels to rub her bare feet against his. He could feel tension in his shoulders seep out of him. He had to clear something first before he relaxed too much.

Trapping her feet between his to stop her distracting motions, he looked at her seriously for a minute "So we're okay?" he felt himself getting nervous "Things will stay the way they are?" _Please don't tell me you're going to leave._

"Yup." She responded easily, picking up her wine glass and swirling the contents "Unless you want to stop? Or start dating someone?" she eyed him out of the side of her eyes.

"Keh. I already am seeing someone." He said casually, even though mentally his eyes widened _Where the fuck did that come from?_

She tensed and stared at him in surprise. He waved a hand over their romantic dinner and raised an eyebrow at her "What are you, an idiot?" he asked, releasing her feet in case she wanted to leave. They'd never really talked about it, and he'd never seriously thought about it until right now, but he guessed they were pretty much dating. He kept his face averted nervously, waiting her response.

Her feet returned to rubbing against his in a soothing massage. He let a contented growl rumble from he chest as he closed his eyes. Kagome wasn't going anywhere and now he guessed they were dating, sort of. _I just didn't want the wench going out and fucking anyone else is all_ he decided with a mental smirk. They still hadn't really decided what to do about their nosy friends, but he was tired of talking about it so he changed the subject.

"Did you like the food?" he asked, the safety of the question made him smile as he placed another bite of pasta in his mouth.

"It is one of the best things I've ever tasted." She affirmed with a smile that made him feel oddly proud. Then she leant forward and whispered "but there are some things I like the taste of even better" and sent a meaningful look at his crotch.

He paused mid-chew in surprise. Kagome looked so innocent, it still threw him when she did something dirty. Her eyes blazed at him and before she could even blink he pulled her out of her chair and into his lap, smothering her giggles with his kiss.

"That was a good dinner," he kissed her again "but how about some dessert?" Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and moved her over to lay her on a clear spot on the table. With practiced ease he spread her legs apart and moved to remove her panties, and found none.

At his questioning look she smiled "Fancy dinners always end in dessert, baby." She sat up and pulled him between her legs using his tie before removing it. Shoving the coat off his shoulders she continued in a husky whisper "but I want to indulge at the same time as you." She pulled the belt out of his pants and swiftly unbuttoned them, leaving them pooled at his feet.

Sliding her so she was now laying lengthwise with the table, Inuyasha gave it a testing shake before crawling up on it on his hands and knees, his erection peaking out of the gap in his boxers.

Inuyasha carefully oriented himself with Kagome's head between his knees as he towered on all fours over her. He could smell her arousal and was dying for a taste. He sent a look down to her face to check if this was okay but she was already reaching for his straining erection, so he figured he could just go for it.

Shoving the dress unceremoniously out of his way, he extended his tongue to take one long lick of her weeping slit. She had just taken the head of his penis in her mouth, and her moans coursing down his length sent a shiver up his spine. He latched his mouth more securely on her, finding her clit and lapping at it.

The lovers' embrace quickly became a competition to see who could break the other first. Inuyasha sucked at her opening, the pull causing her legs to tremble in pleasure. Kagome strained her neck to suck him all the way in, her tongue dancing around like he was her favorite Popsicle. He had to pause for a moment and rest his head on her thigh when she wrapped her arms around his ass and pulled to bring his balls down to her open mouth. He let out a deep groan and then readjusted his position, gave her a minute to slide her mouth back around his cock, before he started eagerly tongue-fucking her. Keeping his lower lip still brushing against her clit, he used his long tongue to repeatedly plumb her depths.

The world melted into a thick haze of heat and Inuyasha lost all sense of awareness except the pleasure and the drive to please. Kagome released him from her mouth to shriek out his name, her heels drumming against the sturdy table as her honey surged into his mouth. Giving her one last languid lick, Inuyasha moved to right himself "I guess I won this one wen.." his words failed she quickly took him back in her mouth before he could shift his cock out of range and sucked it hard, her tricky mouth mimicking the clenching of her orgasm. Now kneeling, his head tipped back and he gave out an inhuman growl as he emptied into her mouth. She swallowed it down and licked him clean, then allowed him to slide off the table. Sitting up, Kagome smirked at him "what were you saying?"

He pulled her off the table and into his arms. Not liking that he didn't get the last word, he snaked his hand through her hair and gave it a little tug, tipping her head back and exposing her throat. He nipped and sucked at her soft skin until it formed a little welt. He then licked it soothingly as she sighed and sagged into him.

"I don't know why you keep giving me a hickey there." She tried to complain but she still sounded pleased "It's a pretty big joke now on the ward floor."

Deciding he definitely couldn't tell her he was trying to see what his mate mark would look like on her neck, he opted for kissing her soundly as a response. When he released her they both looked at the table reflectively.

"I think we should eat in here more often." Inuyasha decided, and with a mischievous smile he added "Especially dessert."

* * *


	7. Laundry Room

Credit for this idea goes to Dirty Little Thoughts. I absolutely love room suggestions, so please keep them coming.

* * *

Inuyasha was horrified with himself. He couldn't believe he'd done this. How the fuck had he ended up so pussy-whipped as to have spent the last half hour folding towels! He stared at the basket in amazement, the final towel still in his grasp.

When Kagome had left for work this morning, she'd started to ask if he would fold the fucking towels and stopped midway through. When he pestered her enough, she finally admitted her request but that she didn't expect he'd do it in a hundred years. _Keh._ He smirked at his work _At least I'm not as predictable as that wench seems to think I am._ _All those towels folded and just in time._

Inuyasha leaned lazily against the dryer for a minute with the door open, the warmth coming out felt kind of nice. Kagome should be home from work any minute. He was about to take his basket from the laundry room when he heard the front door slam, announcing her entry.

He waited for her usual cheerful call of greeting but received only silence. Frowning, he left the laundry room to wander to the entryway. There stood Kagome, soaking from head to toe from rain, her face shielded by soggy hair with her head bent down in defeat.

"…Kagome?" He ventured, moving towards her. She looked up at him and the emptiness of her gaze was like a punch in the stomach. Had he done something? His mind reeled through the past few days and could find nothing that would cause this look. Just in case, he decided to try to get in her good books.

"I folded the towels." He said desperately, looking for some sort of recognition. The left side of her mouth quirked a bit in a smile and he breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't him. But a hurting Kagome made something twitch inside him.

"C'mon" he grasped her hand and pulled her to the laundry room. He gave her a quick once over. The normally shapeless scrubs she wore for work at the hospital had become plastered to her feminine figure. The curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts were well pronounced, but the pitiful look on her face made her image less-than-sexy.

Inuyasha snapped up a towel out of the basket with ease and tossed it over Kagome's head. He then began carefully toweling it dry, trying to massage her scalp at the same time. When her rigid posture relaxed and she let out a soft sigh, he figured he was doing a pretty good job.

The rain had released the scent of her shampoo from her hair, and Inuyasha eagerly drowned in it as he toweled. This was actually kind of fun. It wasn't often he got to take care of Kagome, and he was surprised to find that he actually wanted to. Really wanted to. After all, he had to make sure he could look after his mate.

"Mate…" he whispered quietly, allowing himself a moment to dream that Kagome would agree to be his, and only his, for all their lives. That he would get to towel her hair for centuries to come. Speaking of come, Inuyasha got a great idea for how to help Kagome warm up.

Deciding her hair was as dry as he was going to get it, Inuyasha pitched the towel aside and smiled down at the mussed-haired Kagome. Her eyes had cleared and she blushed a bit as she looked at him.

He reached down and gripped her wet arm and placed a kiss on her palm. Then he gave it a little push, indicating she should stick it in her sleeve. He pulled that sleeve off, and copied the motion on for the other arm. Gripping the bottom hem, he pulled the top off, making sure to be careful with Kagome's face. He tossed the top in the dryer, and then turned back to her. Bending down, softly he kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then right over her heart.

Her breathing was becoming more laboured, causing her breasts to strain against the confines of her bra. He traced his tongue along the edge of her left breast that peaked above the bra cup. Using his teeth, he dragged the cup down to expose the rest of her breast. The nipple had already hardened from the cold rain, so Inuyasha decided to warm it up a bit using his mouth.

He latched onto the darkened peak, swirling his tongue around the nub. Kagome arched her back under his attentions, letting out a soft moan. Planting a kiss on the valley between her breasts, he moved to lavish affection on her right while his hand came up to knead her other breast. The scent of her shampoo was clearing to leave the scent of her arousal and he felt his erection, which had been tapered by concern, come on in full force.

Inuyasha carefully reached behind Kagome's back to snap off her bra. Sliding it off her arms, he chucked it into the dryer too. She made a sound of protest but he righted himself and slammed a kiss on her mouth, trapping her against the washing machine.

He tried to transfer his warmth to her everywhere they touched. He, at least, felt like he was on fire. Gently massaging his lips against hers, his hands trailed out of their position in her hair, down the column of her throat, traced along her sides, to meet at the buckle holding up her pants. Deftly he snapped it open, not even breaking the soft kiss. His hands traveled under the waistband to stroke the skin of her hips.

"So smooth…" he whispered between kisses. His hands had loosened the waistband enough that the rain-heavy pants fell of their own accord. He playfully snapped the elastic of her panties, muffling her giggles by sucking her lip between his. Unfortunately the panties did not fall the same way the pants had, so he took a break to let her catch her breathe and stripped them off her, then tossed the remaining clothes in the dryer.

Her clothes now loaded, he adjusted so Kagome was now squished between him and the dryer before turning the dials to what he vaguely thought was the right setting and pressing start. The rumbling of the dryer was the only sound as they stared at each other, the heat in the room making them sweat.

She was looking at him with such trust, such faith that he could make whatever was wrong better. He felt a surge of adrenaline, though he wasn't sure if it was from pride or fear. Gripping her around the waist, he pushed her up on the dryer. Once she was situated, he ripped off his shirt and pants to stand naked between her legs.

He pushed her knees up to her shoulders, using his arms to crush her into one small bundle. The view of her pussy from this position was killing him, so he gave into temptation and entered her quickly. His strokes were gentle and leisured as he let the vibrations of the dryer add to the movement of his own hips.

He looked at Kagome, her eyes closed as she drifted on the pleasure he was giving her. Gone was the sad face, replaced by the look of a woman being well-sexed by her lover. His arms tightened slightly around her. "I am all around you. I am in you" he thrust deeper, earning him a groan "Nothing bad can happen to you here."

He let her legs drop so he could gather her chest to his, her legs automatically coiling around his waist. He buried his face in her hair "I will always take care of you." He vowed, not sure if he was promising her or himself.

"I know." Was her answer and she kissed his neck. She applied some pressure with her teeth giving him a little love bite before soothing it with her tongue. He pulled back to look her in the eye for a minute, understanding this was something important but both to shy to come out and say what was going on.

So he chose the route that had worked well for them before and kissed her, increasing the speed of his thrusts now that she was feeling better. Kagome picked up a towel from the basket and set it behind her on the appliance surface. She reclined back onto it, leaving her lying on the top of the dryer.

He was surprised when she moved to straighten her legs in the air and cross them, her ankles right in front of his nose. It made her grip on his cock super tight as he kept thrusting. Taking a hold of her ankles, he spread her legs in the air, then returned them to the crossed position along with his thrusts. While Kagome was always a tight fit for him, the change in the pressure was amazing. With her ankles crossed it was hard for him to even pull out.

Allowing her legs to fall widely to the side, Inuyasha reached and grabbed her hand, pulling it to her curls so it could rest just above where he was fucking her. "Can you feel it wench?" She nodded shakily "I can't wait to cum in you. I'll warm you from the inside out."

"Ah yes, Inuyasha…" She breathed, a flush moving from her breasts to spill up to her face. Her head tipped back but she didn't move her hand. "Oh god .I love feeling you fuck me."

"C'mon baby" He hissed, "Just let it go."

Her hand flew up above her head and her back arched as she came. Her walls drew him in so tight, he kept thrusting for a minute before he couldn't take it anymore as he came in her.

He picked Kagome up on the dryer, plopped down on the floor and brought her up to his lap. He took the towel from the top of the dryer and wrapped it around her shoulders, then enclosed her in his arms. She let out a small sigh and burrowed her face in his neck.

"Are you warm enough?" He leaned his check against the top of her head.

"Mmmm" was her languid response "I could stay like this forever."

He stopped breathing for a second "…Forever?" he peered down at her hair nervously.

With a voice soft but sure, Kagome snuggle closer "Forever."

* * *


	8. Study

I knew I was going to do this room from the beginning but thanks to MysteryLink and anyone else who suggested a study/office for letting me know that I wasn't crazy to put this room in. I'm sorry if I missed your name and you suggested this but I'm in a bit of a rush to get this out before I go away for the weekend. Thank you for suggesting it too. The room ideas are great, so feel free to give one if you'd like. I can't promise I will use all of them, but some of them have really got me thinking.

Oh, just for this chapter _Italics_ mean the writing in the e-mail. Please let me know if this isn't clear.

I proclaim what I must disclaim.

* * *

Inuyasha ran a hand over his face in fatigue. He had been working on his taxes on his little laptop for what seemed like forever and his eyes hurt from staring at the computer monitor. He stretched back in the rolling office chair, feeling an alarming number of his joints pop.

The study was a room that neither he nor Kagome used very often. They weren't really avid readers, so the space smelt only of books and dust, which Inuyasha did not find very pleasant. He was bored of working and admittedly a bit lonely without Kagome around. She had been very considerate and left him alone to do his work, only interrupting him to bring him a sandwich for lunch. It was at times like this he wished she was less considerate like him and would barge in to demand his attention.

As if hearing his wish, the door to the study creaked open and a timid Kagome holding her laptop peaked through the gap. "Do you mind?"

Mentally he grinned but outwardly he rolled his eyes "If you insist."

She smiled brightly and strolled into the room, taking a seat on the chaise lounge meant for comfortable reading. She opened her laptop, smiled at him, and then got to work. Her fingers raced over the keys as she bit her lip in concentration.

Inuyasha contented himself with staring at her for a minute before returning to his work. He was almost finished, and it was a good thing too, as he didn't know how much longer he could watch Kagome bite her lip before he would take over doing it for her.

He sighed, inhaling the scent of the room as he breathed in, but it was much improved by the addition of Kagome. Was it just him or did she smell…aroused? He flicked his gaze from the screen to the reclined girl. Her fingers were still running over the keys, but a flush had risen on her cheeks and a sparkle was hidden in her dark eyes.

With great difficulty Inuyasha turned back to the last section on his taxes. They were due tonight so he had to finish, no matter how tempting his girlfriend was being. As he clicked to e-file them, a message appeared that said he had a new e-mail from Kagome. Sending her a curious look, which she did not return, he opened the e-mail.

_I am lying over here on the chaise lounger, staring at you. Your face looks so sexy when you're concentrating on something, though I wish you were concentrating on my body rather than the computer. The glow of the monitor illuminates your eyes and I wish they were staring at me, watching me as I pant out your name when wave after wave of my orgasm hits me. I am horny but you are busy, so I guess I'll have to take care of it myself._

Inuyasha chokes a bit as he reads the last line. His gaze returns to his girlfriend, who had quickly removed her clothes while he was reading and now lay naked and flushed before him. He moved to go to her but she shook her head and pointed at the computer, indicating there was more. Growling, but curious, Inuyasha returned to the e-mail.

_I start with my breasts, they are so sensitive and I love it when you play with them. I knead them, pretending it is your worn, calloused hands on my soft skin. Drawing my thumbs over my nipples, I imagine your fingers grasping the bud, pinching and twisting. I let my head fall back in pleasure and pant out your name, wishing it was you._

"Inu..yasha" Kagome exhaled, her head falling back as she mimicked the actions of the e-mail. Watching her tease herself, Inuyasha grew instantly hard. From his chair he could see the sheen at her core as her legs fell open in lust, showing how wet she was becoming from the attention. Barely keeping himself in the office chair, he moved his gaze back to the e-mail, wondering what was to come.

_I can't take any more teasing. I need to release. Trailing my hands over my sensitive sides, they reach their destination between my thighs. Already hot and wet from the thought of you, my fingers toy with my clit as I slide two fingers into my hole. They aren't as big as you are and they don't fill me the same, but it will do for now._

Looking over, he almost came undone at the sight of little Kagome fucking herself with her fingers. Her head lolled back and forth and she still panted his name, her hips now pushing back against the thrusting fingers. She looked so erotic right then, his own little sex goddess.

_I can feel myself tightening and the warmth is moving low in my abdomen. I can't pump hard enough as I feel my release coming. Oh god, here it is._

She arches back off the chaise lounge, her thighs instinctively clenching her hands in place as she bucks spastically. "Oh…Inuyasha…Oh" She pants out. Falling back in exhaustion, she smiles a sated smile over at Inuyasha as her legs fall open, her hand still poised over her pussy.

Before she can draw a breath, he's on her, kissing her soundly. Shoving down his pants, he quickly enters her, making both of them moan.

"Fuck Kagome," He pants into her collarbone "That was the hottest…fuck…" he can't even think, only thrust. He loved seeing that view of her orgasm, getting to see her whole body clench and spasm. Now he was going to fuck her so good that she would never be pleasured enough by her hands. She would always need him, if only to give her release.

He pulled out and stood, taking her hand and drawing her to stand with him. Leading her over to the desk where his laptop sat, he shoved everything harshly off the surface. Bending her over as she braced her hands on the desk, he quickly slid into her from behind. He gave her a little thrust and she pushed back in earnest, sending him into a moment of madness.

Gripping her hips tightly but mindful of his claws, Inuyasha thrust deep into Kagome, each movement causing her to gasp. He couldn't get enough as his back arched in pleasure. Thrusting backward was awkward for her so she let him do the work, and he eagerly took control and rut into her vigorously.

Apparently deciding she wanted more control, Kagome used her arms and the position of her ass to push them back into the office chair. From her new position in his lap, Kagome moved her legs outside his and she pushed her body up and down on his erection. Riding him reverse forced her to spread her legs really wide, and Inuyasha took advantage of the situation and teased her clit, causing her to stop panting and start screaming.

She came hard, her back arching so her face was toward Inuyasha as she screamed his name. Deciding he wanted to end this game in a dominant position, Inuyasha moved them back to the desk and thrust into her harshly a few times before his orgasm hit.

His head dropped to rest between her shoulder blades as they panted to regain their breath. Inuyasha pulled out and stepped back, allowing Kagome to return to a standing position.

She looked over at his now broken laptop that lay along with the rest of the carnage from when he cleared the top of the desk.

"I hope you managed to finish your taxes" She laughed and turned to him.

He kissed her fondly and then scooped her up onto the desk surface. Kissing her again, he gave a teasing grin. "Yup." He moved into the circle of her arms and legs. "Now the only thing I'm going to be doing on this desk is you."


	9. Porch

This chapter is a bit different from the others in this series. Well not different in that there is no lemon-material, because of course there's lemon material, it just ended up being written this way. The porch scene has been driving me crazy since it was suggested by addicted!!(n!) [Thank you by the way so I hope I represented it right.

Let me know what you think, and as always room suggestions are appreciated, I do use them to draw inspiration. Haha and yes they will eventually have sex in a bed...

Disclaim.

* * *

Inuyasha used his legs to push the porch swing into a gentle rock, causing the wood to creak softly. Kagome let out a relaxed sigh and nestled her head against his broad shoulder. His arm was draped casually down her side, his hand resting at her hip. She shifted to bring her feet up so they lay on the bench beside her, putting more of her weight on him as she carefully adjusted the blanket on her lap that kept her warm.

Inuyasha smiled softly and tipped his head so it rested on top of hers. The quiet ring of their wind chimes joined the groan of the wood as a summer night's breeze gusted across the porch. He wondered if it was possible to bottle this moment, to stop time just for a bit and sink into it.

He shifted his hand so that it no longer rested on her hip; rather it pushed up her shirt to lie on the bared skin at her waist. Inuyasha traced a leisured circle on her stomach, enjoying the softness of her skin. He let his hand stray lower, brushing against the tops of her shorts.

He felt her body start to quake, but besides her quickened breathing, she made no other indication of his movements. He slid one finger under the top of the shorts to just under the top of her panties. Returning to tracing idle patterns in this new location, Inuyasha enjoyed the heat he could feel emanating from her core.

The hand journeyed to her hipbone, teasing the sensitive skin there with the tips of his claws. He savored the catch in her breath, the smile on his lips turning wicked as he neared her curls.

Kagome made a small sound of protest and clamped her legs together to stop his exploration. But Inuyasha was a half-demon with a mission and would not be so easily deterred. Besides, it was far too late (or early, depending on your perspective) for any of their neighbours to be up to catch them.

He withdrew for now, instead taking the time push her legs back to the ground. He grabbed the leg closest to him and drew it over his own, pulling their bodies flush together down their sides, their body heat combining. Inuyasha's arm snaked back around the small of her back to return to its previous position, her legs now spread wider and his leg stopping her from closing them.

The wicked smile returned as his hand moved into her panties and between her lips into the moist heat that lay there. He started when he felt her small hand brush his cock through his shorts, but he figured she was just trying to balance herself on the swing. It was only when she started massaging it that he knew what his tricky wench was up to.

He immediately went for her clit, toying with it as her breath left her in a pant. His finger traced around the small button before putting pressure on it, swirling in a circle while alternating the pressure. Kagome slid her hand into his pants to grip him, her slim fingers wrapping around his length and her thumb sweeping the head. A low grumbled started in his chest and she smirked.

The smug expression left her face when he slid one long finger in her, his thumb taking over the pulsing pressure on her clit. He started a rhythm as he used his finger to fuck her, and she copied it on his cock. It was a test of strength to not thrust with his hips into her eager fist. The old swing they sat on didn't look very strong and he wasn't willing to risk it.

He added a second finger to her tight hole and kept his pace. Her hand rested idle on him now, he smirked at the fact that she was too distracted with pleasure to keep up. Her panting grew more exaggerated and Inuyasha doubted that her visibly hardened nipples were for the chill of the late night. Her back drew itself into an arch and her hand moved to grip his thigh. Her eyes popped open and her mouth formed a silent o-shape as she came, her inner walls drawing his fingers further into her heat.

She slumped back against him, turning to press her lips against his neck. Her hand moved back to him and she resumed pumping. It was difficult for him to get off by masturbating, even when it was Kagome's delicate hand jerking him off. He raised his wet fingers to his mouth and began licking the juices off them. He looked over at Kagome and in his mind the scene changed.

He felt a flush of release working on his face as he pictured it. Instead of beside him, Kagome would be on him, riding him as he sunk deep into her heat over and over. Her hair would be wild in the porch light, mused from his fingers running through it. Her pale breast bouncing as she thrust down on him. Her lips pouting and swollen with his kisses as she panted out his name. Her eyes would gleam at him, filled with lust, pleasure, and maybe love.

Kagome's hands toyed with the head of his dick and his release hit him hard. He sharply inhaled as he arched right off the bench and came in her hand, eyes rolling backas his orgasmcrashed through him.

Coming down from his high, he rearranged himself comfortably on the bench. He gathered Kagome's legs onto his lap and drew her against him. She neatly reorganized the blanket so it covered both their legs, making them a little bundle of warmth.

She let out a contented sigh and her head returned to rest on his shoulder. His arms tightened their embrace around her form. The quiet creaking of the swing resumed.


	10. Attic

Okay this idea was apparently very popular so thank you to TruGemini, Kittygirl998939, addicted!, anime girl, purpleface14, Free Fallin Cutie 680, and MysteryLink for suggesting it. I honestly never thought to do the attic, so it was definitely inspiration. Special thanks to LoneDwolf for suggesting a scenario. It got kind of mutated as I wrote it, but it was the basis for this chapter.

Disclaim.

* * *

As the rope swung back in his face, Inuyasha batted it away again. The pull-string was attached to the trap door leading to the attic, a room that Inuyasha had not entered since clearing his father's house after inheriting it. With the exception of furniture, all other articles of the house had been removed and safely stowed away where he wouldn't have look at them. Where he wouldn't have to remember the pain from his childhood. Where he wouldn't have to remember her.

He usually gave the attic little thought, besides the occasional pangs of guilt around the anniversary of her death or the stirrings of curiousity on a rainy day.

"This is all Kagome's fault." He growled to no one, resuming his string-batting. She had taken up a class on sketching at her old school, an artistic technique she seemed to have some skill at. Their assignments were to sketch still life in their homes and after searching the rooms and finding nothing worth drawing, she had embarked into the attic to see what there was to see.

Inuyasha was hesitant to let her up there at all, but she promised to only look in the boxes that he hadn't closed and that nothing would follow her into the rest of the house. So he allowed her to snoop in a controlled manner, and she would show him her sketches after the hours of work, usually detailing collections of odds and ends that tend to collect in houses that have been around for a while.

The time didn't add up though. He had watched her sketch a bowl of fruit before and it hadn't taken a quarter of the time she spent up there. It was taking up so much of her time, and she would retreat up there as soon as she got home, only visiting with him at brief intervals before returning. It made him suspicious. What if she was just trying to avoid him? It was hard to avoid someone you lived with, unless you remained in the one room they refused to go in.

So he would just have to get over it and go in the attic. Kagome couldn't keep hiding from him, if she wanted to get away from him she'd have to grow a pair and say so. His girlfriend was gone for the day on a shopping trip with Sango, so he could reacclimatize to the room on his own terms.

Pulling down cord, the ladder to the attic clattered noisily into place. Inuyasha gingerly climbed the stairs, sniffing the dust-ridden air as he climbed.

The attic looked mostly the same. Unlabelled box upon unlabelled box lined the floors, with the odd smattering of a chest of drawers or a mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief; Kagome was true to her word and hadn't been snooping. He looked over at the little area she had cleared and set up a table. Recognizing the familiar black sketch pad open to her current drawing of a cute arrangement of nuts and bolts, Inuyasha wandered over and flipped through the book with a casual eye. The sketches were of fine quality, but not of anything of interest.

Setting it down, Inuyasha noticed a red sketchbook he had never seen before resting on a familiar-looking black book. Frowning, he picked up the sketchbook and opened the cover. He drew in a sharp breath of pain from the unexpected picture he saw.

It was a beautiful rendering of one of the few photos of him and his mother. They were standing in the shallows of the ocean at a day in the beach. He, just a little boy, was grinning at the camera so hard his eyes were squinted shut. His mother had her hand resting on his head, her smile so warm and loving as she gazed down at him.

He recognized this picture. Of course he did, he'd spent hours, maybe days, memorizing it after her death. Desperate to just hold on to any memory of her. Clinging to the feelings of her love in the cold days that followed. Inuyasha let the sketchbook drop from his hands as he shakily reached for the now-recognized black photo album.

He opened it, gazing at pictures he hadn't seen for years. His anger slowly building, he returned to the sketchbook to see just how far the nosy bitch had pried her way into his privacy. The next few sketches were of familiar scenes out of the photo album, but following those were new ones. There was an invented scene where he and his mother were splashing in the ocean that made his heart twist painfully. A drawing of his little self looking sad and lonely and it felt like looking into a mirror of the past. There were also a few cute drawings that were meant to be pictures of him and Kagome playing around.

The one that caught his attention was the last, yet to be completed drawing. It was a detailed sketch of his naked body sitting in one of their kitchen chairs. With the way he was leaning forward and the position of his arms it would save Kagome the awkward job of trying to draw his dick, but his head was angled so he would be looking out of the page. All his features were carefully represented, his muscles bunched in the right places to keep his posture. His lips betrayed no expression, nor did the rest of his facial features. All that was missing was the eyes. From all the eraser markings, he could tell they were giving her trouble.

The slamming of the front door removed him from his thoughts. Looking back at the sketches, he felt his burning anger return. _How dare that bitch go into something so private without telling me?_ He snarled but couldn't bring himself to harm either book _Just who the fuck does she think she is?_

"Inuyasha?" Her voice came from the bottom of the ladder, the tone became nervous when she asked "What are you doing up there?"

He continued to stare at her drawing of his mother. It looked so much like her when she laughed. There were no pictures of his mother laughing, how had Kagome known? How dare she presume to know what his mother looked the few times she truly laughed! Kagome didn't even fucking know her.

When he didn't respond, Kagome crept up the ladder "Inuyasha? What are…" her sentence was cut short as Inuyasha had gripped her by the shoulders and dragged her up into the attic, sealing his mouth on hers with a punishing kiss.

He crushed her frame to his, and his hand snaked into her hair to trap her in his embrace. The pain of remembering his mother was too great, so he let the anger swallow him up and grow to undeserved proportion. He pushed Kagome from his embrace towards the table.

"What the fuck is that shit, bitch?" He snapped at her. She blinked and turned to see her red sketchbook open to the invented beach scene.

She looked at him "You don't like it? I found the photographs just sitting on one of the boxes and I thought …"

He raged at her "No, you didn't think!" He started pacing "You just stuck your nosy ass in where it didn't belong." He turned to stare accusingly at her and crossed the small distance between them in two strides. He reclaimed her mouth harshly, passion making his movements messy.

This time she shoved him away. The lost look on her face quickly melted into one of anger. "Where it doesn't belong! The album was just sitting out on top of one of the boxes, which meant I was allowed to look at it!" She stormed towards him, poking him "Maybe if you just opened up to me a bit and told me why you hated this room I wouldn't have looked at it or wasted my time drawing those pictures for you." She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and yanked him towards her, kissing him hard.

"For me? Why would I want your pictures, bitch?" He hissed, grabbing her shirt and ripping it off her. The pants were shredded next.

"You can't just forget about people that you loved Inuyasha." She yanked his shirt over his head with more force than necessary, causing a pang in his ears. Instead of risking what her hands would do with other delicate parts of his anatomy, he removed his pants and his boxers himself. "It's important to remember the good times you had with them. The love you felt."

He ripped off her bra and panties with deft claw movements. "I love no one." He snarled. Kagome made a sound of frustration and ran at him, bowling him over onto his back.

He instinctively went into a roll, and Kagome pounced on him before he could uncoil his body. Using her legs outside his to keep his thighs close to his chest, Kagome roughly sheathed his cock in her. His arms came up to grip her thighs as she rode him hard by bending her knees.

"You…fucking…asshole" She panted out between moans, her face red with pleasure and anger as she stared him down between their legs. "Why can't you ever just come out and say what you feel?" She was fucking him harder than usual and the rough treatment was turning him on. But the adrenaline and his anger fed his baser instincts, and these refused to remain in a submissive position.

Putting his arms on the floor he pushed off and Kagome fell back on her butt. He was on her in an instant, flipping her over so she prone on the floor and the reseating himself in her warmth, his entire body covering hers.

"Stay out of my shit Kagome" he rolled his hips in circles, swirling round and round in her tight hole. His possessive hold on her brokered no argument, his bitch would submit to him. The rotating of her heat on him was a nice feeling and his anger cleared a bit so he could enjoy it. He craned his neck down to nip between her shoulders in what he hoped was a warning manner. In truth, he was beginning to forget what they had been fighting about.

"I just…" She panted and moaned, "I care about you…Inuyasha…oh god baby…and I want…oh yeah…to be…mmm…to be there for you."

"Yeah, well I…" He thrust as much as he could and ground his hips harder against her ass "…I…"

"INUYASHA!" He watched her orgasm move through her as she convulsed under him, saving him from trying to come up with something else to say. He eased himself off her and rolled her pliant form onto her side. Laying one leg out along the floor, he gripped her other leg and pulled it up to a right angle. Straddling the outstretched leg, he thrust back into her swiftly, the depth of the plunge making his blood roar in his ears. Since she was still riding her orgasm, the change in position made Kagome hit another one, her keening continuing as he thrust into her wide open pussy.

When she recovered, she propped herself up on one arm to watch his movements. He met her eyes and they no longer held anger. "Go ahead baby" she said in a husky voice "fuck me harder. Let it all out. Let it all go."

Inuyasha growled, his thrusts becoming more intense and his mind becoming a hazy fog. He gripped her ass and pulled her close, his hips spasming while his cock shot into her as he came. Dropping her leg, he allowed her body to roll so her back lay against the floor. He collapsed against her chest, resting his head on her heartbeat.

Her fingers came up to give him an ear rub, a warm pleasure wrapping around his sated body. Kagome let out a little sad sigh that he felt more than heard. Frowning he remembered their fight before the fuck.

"Kagome…" he nuzzled his face against her chest "I didn't mean…what I said before…"

She took his face in her hands and directed it up to her eyes. He was met with a soft smile "I know."

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha's curiousity got the best of him."Your last drawing of me…" He felt heat from her flush as he asked her "why isn't it finished?"

"I don't know how to draw you looking at me." She avoided his gaze "I know what I want to draw there but…that might not be what is actually there…"

He pushed himself up off her. She began stammering apologies, though for what he was sure neither of them knew. He wandered over to the chair she sat in for sketching and sat in it, arranging himself in the pose of the drawing.

"This is how I look at you." He stared at her "Draw it."

He poured every ounce of how he felt about her into that look. She walked over, picked up her pencil and started drawing. He sorted through which feeling to let out and settled on the warm one he gets in his belly when he sees her. The one he gets when he's at the mall and sees something she'd like, or when he overhears her tells Sango how much she likes him. The burn he feels when she talks about other men, the pleasure he feels when he makes her scream in orgasm, the loneliness he feels when she's gone, and the comfort he draws from her embrace, he forced it all into his unwavering gaze.

After a few minutes of pencil scratching, Kagome looked down at her sketch. She stared at it. And stared. Looking up at him, she crossed over to where he sat and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Inuyasha," she whimpered, "I love you too."


	11. Balcony

Thanks to Dirty Little Thoughts, anime girl, and israelbauman. I couldn't work out the logistics of roof sex, as even the thought of it made me nervous, so I put them on a balcony instead.

As always, let me know what you think and feel free to suggest a room.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the light, a feeling of overwhelming awe sliding over him. For that instant he felt…weightless. Free. Immaterial. As if he was the light and the light was he. A small giggle broke the spell, and Inuyasha pulled his eyes that were trained in the telescope to glare at his amused girlfriend.

She tried to look apologetic but the amusement still shone through "I'm sorry Inuyasha" her apology fell flat "you just looked so cute. I've never seen you look so amazed."

He blushed as she got up to walk over to where he stood. The telescope was angled off the balcony up to peer up at the stars. Inuyasha remained in a pouting stance even as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and planted a loving kiss on the back of his neck.

"Aren't you glad I borrowed Souta's telescope?" she squeezed him a bit "I told you the night of the new moon was good for something besides complaining. The stars are much clearer."

She released her hold as he Keh'd at her in response. Now free, Inuyasha took the opportunity to return to the telescope. He had always felt an affinity with the stars, especially when he was younger. He had figured maybe those lights were as alone as he was. And maybe they could be alone together. Though those sentiments had long since passed, the warmth he felt looking at the stars, even with his lousy human vision, was comforting.

Kagome gave his bum a playful swat but he didn't draw from the telescope to reprimand her. He heard her wander back over to the nice patio set on the balcony and relax into it.

He smiled up at the stars. He wasn't alone anymore. Kagome loved him, and he was pretty sure he loved her back. Apparently she had figured out as much, however she wasn't pushing him to admit it outloud. While he knew he felt affection for Kagome, on his human nights the feeling spiraled into something so large, it kind of frightened him. Not that he'd ever admit it. Ever.

Inuyasha bid a mental fair-well to his stellar companions and turned to his earthly one. Her head was tilted back to admire the skies, exposing the smooth column of her throat and a milky-whiteness that trailed down to the cleavage on her tank top.

Sliding over to her, he braced his hands on the armrests of her chair as gently nipped at her throat. Kagome let out a moan of appreciation as he lavished her neck with nips and kisses. He kissed her jaw line, then went for her mouth. Pressing his lips urgently against hers, Inuyasha used the angle of her head to his advantage and eagerly plundered her mouth.

Up-righting himself while still attacking Kagome's mouth, he used his arms to drag her up with him, though her unsteady legs caused her to lean heavily on him. He turned and allowed himself to fall into her chair, Kagome following him to straddle his lap.

She pressed her chest against his, her pebbled nipples hard against his chest. Though he couldn't smell her arousal, he could feel the heat from her core on his growing erection. Her tongue traced the shell of his human ear before drawing the lobe between her lips and sucking. He panted and gripped her hips tightly, rubbing his hard length against where he guessed her clit was.

"Ooh Inuyasha" She breathed into his ear, the warm air on his moist shell causing him to shudder. Kagome gripped the back of the chair and grinded down on him in time with his upward thrusts. Though the heat did feel nice, they weren't teenagers that had to settle for a bit of dry humping. Wanting the view and needing the scent of her skin, Inuyasha attempted to tear off Kagome's tank top.

"Fucking useless human hands" he glared at her now stretched, though definitely not removed, tank top. She giggled and pulled it off over her head and he copied the motion with his shirt. He ran his hands over her exposed skin, enjoying the freedom of not having to be wary of his claws. The black pit of emotion that usually stayed in his stomach migrated up to his throat, choking him for a minute. She was so beautiful. And she was all his.

Using only the pads of his thumbs he rotated her sharply peaked nipples in teasing circles. She ground harder against him, some wetness seeping through as she gasped with abandon.

"You want it baby?" he taunted her a bit, whirling his finger in her belly button as his other hand pinched and rolled her other nipple.

"Mmm…" she moaned her agreement before standing off his lap. He made a sound of protest and reached for her. She ducked his arms and went to the ties of his lounge pants. Untying them, Kagome slid them off his legs and his erection sprang free. He flushed a bit. Without his demon…er…assets he was a bit smaller than usual. Kagome didn't look any less eager as she stripped off her pajama bottoms and seated herself on his knees.

She eyed his shoulders for a minute in speculation. The wait was driving him crazy as a bit of her juice dripped onto his knees. He growled in impatience and was just about to grab her hips and ram into her when she kicked one of her legs above his shoulder. Her other leg gingerly copied the motion, leaving her unbelievably bare to his feasting eyes.

Wiggling down his thighs, one of Kagome's hands gripped his shoulder while the other guided his throbbing cock into her. Just enjoying the intimacy for a minute, Inuyasha let his head drop back against the top of the chair and look up at the stars. One twinkled extra brightly, perhaps winking at him, before his gaze returned to his bemused girlfriend.

Giving her a quick kiss, he grabbed her hips and thrust into her, pulling her body up and down his length as he thrust into her. He knew he should probably be looking her in the eye or something, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of his cock disappearing into her hot, wet pussy. He could even watch her breasts sway with the force of his movements.

Kagome's feet found purchase on the back of the chair and she began moving herself with her legs. Her pants became a mixture of exertion and harsh pleasure. Not for the first time Inuyasha was thankful for her flexibility, not to mention her creativity. Reaching between her legs, Inyasha found the nub of nerves he was looking for. From this angle he could even see it, could watch his fingers tease it and become slick with her juices. Her nails drove into his shoulders but after one wiggle her eyes shot open in surprise.

"On my god…Inu…oh…Inuyasha…" He smirked, figuring he'd just starting hitting her G-spot. Toying with her clit with more vigor, her eyes became unfocused with pleasure, her mouth moving but making no sound.

She let out a wet moan of his name and her walls constricted tight around him. It was so tight he couldn't even move, just let her convulsing pussy draw him impossibly further into her, her legs pulling her body flush against him.

When she relaxed, he let her pull back for a minute to arrange herself more comfortably. Her legs now through the armrests so her feet rested on the balcony floor, Kagome reseated herself on his still hard erection. Their chests were flush and Kagome hugged him close.

"Holy shit Inuyasha" She breathed "that was….holy shit….oh…that was…"

He chuckled and kissed her affectionately. His hands slid up and down her back as her mouth returned to sucking his human earlobe, the foreign sensation stealing his breath. She started riding him hard when he felt the strange tingling sensation.

He looked over to the east and his dark eyes widened. The sun was starting to come up, the tingling was a signal of his transformation starting. Well this was new. He didn't know what would happen to his little Kagome if he transformed while still in her and he wasn't willing to take the risk. Gripping her hips, Inuyasha tried to remove her but she held fast.

Meeting his eyes, she smirked at him "C'mon. You've never been curious what it would be like?" He smirked in return and she kissed his nose before riding him again.

He felt the pulsing of his aura, the strength of his demon heating his blood along with all the hormones and adrenaline already pumping it. Kagome's moaning intensified as the transformation moved to his dick, causing it to grow a bit in size. The tingling of changing forms coupled with the slick clenching of Kagome pussy was overloading his brain. The surge of power thrumming through her from his cock had driven Kagome over the edge; his name tumbled broken from her lips as she clenched him tightly like a velvet glove.

With the return of his demon blood came his demon strength, he could easily pick her up using her hips and pull her back down on him. With inhuman speed he drove into her, Kagome's organism never pausing, not even when his legs thrummed against the floor as he released into her. He crushed his hips to hers so tightly he worried a bit about hurting her, but only sounds of pleasure mewled from her mouth.

Inuyasha slumped against the chair, totally spent. Kagome melted against him and it took him a minute to realize she had passed out from the intensity. He smirked and felt a swell of very male pride.

_Keh_ his hands glided up and down her bare back _I guess the new moon is good for something besides complaining_.


	12. Garage

This idea was apparently very popular...I guess car sex is a common fantasy. All the same, thanks to Amorous, Fluffy Bunnies are Huggable, darkxlight, moonfaerie326, kittygirl998939, addicted!(n!), suggestion box, summernightsxx, MysteryLink, MarvelGirl09, IzayoiTashio18, and anyone else who wrote in this suggestion or beamed it to me. It kind of took on a mind of its own as I started writing it.

So let me know what you think and as always room suggestions are welcome.

Onwards:

* * *

Kagome rolled the car into the garage with practiced ease, parking it exactly in the centre so that both she and Inuyasha could comfortably exit the little car. The rumbling of the garage door back into place filled the tense silence between the two passengers as neither of them moved from their respective seats.

"So what," Kagome bit out "you're just not going to talk to me?"

Inuyasha huffed and turned his head away from her in a sulky fashion. Usually Kagome took care of all the grocery shopping, but today Inuyasha had invited himself along. He'd told her it was to make sure she bought the right kind of ramen, since he didn't feel like admitting it felt more like they were a family if they shopped together. After stabbing holes in about 20 oranges with his claws in the produce section, Kagome had "politely" suggested that he go on and pick out his ramen and she would take care of determining which oranges were ripe. So without complaint he'd gone off to do it.

Returning to Kagome with his ramen bounty, Inuyasha nearly dropped it all when he spied the fucking produce boy all over her and Kagome lapping up all the attention. Okay, maybe all over her was an exaggeration, but the fucker still had his hand on her fucking arm and she was doing nothing to remove it. Drawing the logical conclusion that this asshole was attempting to steal Kagome away from him, Inuyasha had marched right over and grabbed the fucker by the collar, leaving his feet dangling below him.

After much talking down and bribing by Kagome and the store manager, he eventually released the weakling. When they were asked to leave, Kagome all but shoved him out the door and into the car. It had only been dead silence the entire ride home.

"I don't know what you were so mad about…" Kagome sighed, "Hojou is just a friendly guy. It's his job to talk to customers and make sure everything is okay."

"Is it also his job to grope customers?" Inuyasha sneered "Or is that just for you?" The uneasiness he'd felt in his gut since this afternoon boiled into his blood, feeding his anger "Is that why you never take me grocery shopping with you? So you can have some time with lover boy, you whore?"

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha in insulted shock. He felt the guilt and regret churn in his stomach at the look on her face. He hadn't meant it, he was just so fucking…scared. Scared that nice bastard would take away the best thing in his life. He hadn't realized how much of his future depended on Kagome until he saw her with someone else and he'd be damned if some produce boy would take his girl away from him.

Kagome's jaw snapped shut in anger "I can't believe you just said that to me! You know full well how much I love you Inuyasha." Even though she said it in anger, those three little words still gripped his heart. "If anyone has a right to be insecure in this relationship, it's me. I think you love me but I don't know, now do I?" she sneered at him, proving once again that she had been spending too much time with him if she was picking up his characteristics "or maybe you always send me to the grocery store so you can have some time with another lover-girl?"

He growled, knowing that she only meant to point out the insanity of his statement by countering it back at him. His anger was rooted in the hurt that she had ever considered that he might not love her. What was she, some kind of idiot?

Kagome sighed, "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you."

As she unclicked her seatbelt, Inuyasha gripped her hand. Once the catch had been released, he hefted her over the gearshift and into his lap. Kagome started squirming to get free.

"No Inuyasha," more squirming "I'm mad at you. You can't just make this better by hugging me. I am mad and I'm going to stay mad until you apologize for acting like an idiot."

Her squirming was really half-hearted anyways, so Inuyasha just held her tighter and buried his nose in her neck. He guessed he'd been lucky getting this far with non-verbal communication; it couldn't hurt to give it one last shot before he had to choke down his pride and apologize out loud.

Inuyasha kissed her shoulder and up her slender neck to kiss behind her ear. Kagome's squirming had died down to a harmless wriggle that bordered on seductive. He carefully traced his fangs along the hickey that had become a permanent fixture on her neck. It would be so easy just to take her now, mark her as his. But he just couldn't do it yet.

There was no doubt for him that Kagome was what he wanted, but what about her? Girls like Kagome had tons of guys after them. Nice guys that didn't insult her and could actually say their feelings. Would she really want to be saddled with him for all eternity? He didn't think he could stay with Kagome if she rejected him, but he sure as hell wouldn't give their relationship up for anything.

His claim had been questioned today and he was feeling insecure. Kagome's scent and soft warmth in his arms was calming, and yet the nagging fear remained. Letting out a small sigh into the back of her neck, Inuyasha decided there were some things they had to clear up.

Chucking a surprised Kagome into the back seat, Inuyasha clicked off his seatbelt and followed after her. He quickly took her left hand and wrapped it in the left seat belt, then copied this with the right. If he was going to show her how much he loved her, if he was going to worship her, then he couldn't have her doing anything to him that would distract him from his goal.

Kagome was not happy about this turn of events. The seatbelts had been fully extended when he tied her with them, so her arms were held against the seat. Her legs were pinned beneath his weight due to their squished position in the back of the car.

He leaned against her to take the lobe of her ear in his mouth. "You're mine." He whispered before trailing down to kiss her throat. Kagome's breathing was laboured and he could see her breasts straining against her bra through her tight shirt. He kissed the exposed underside of her upper arm, smirking into it when she squirmed and let out a giggle from the tickling.

"Inuyasha…c'mon baby let me go…" Kagome pulled harder at her restraints, attempting to reach some part of him. "I'll make it worth your while if you do" she gave him a seductive smile and he groaned just at the thought of it.

"Nope." He planted a kiss on her mouth and his hands reached down to pull up the hem of her shirt. Inuyasha slid his body into the foot part of the back seat so that his face was now level with Kagome's chest. He casually nudged her legs apart so he could kneel between them. He pushed the shirt up, goosebumps blooming on her skin as his claws teased her delicate flesh. He rolled it up until he could see her breasts, milky white in contrast to the blackness of her bra. He looked at them then met her eye. "Mine." He pushed the bra up next, taking the full weight of her breasts in his hands and kneading them.

Kagome's back arched off the seat on eagerly against his palms, her arms keeping her movements limited. He kind of liked her like this, at his mercy. Not that he could lie, he liked it just as much when she shoved him on his back and rode him hard. He lapped at one nipple while he toyed with the other, rolling and pinching it distractedly. Kagome's hard breathing and moaning was fogging the back window and Inuyasha couldn't resist a smirk when he thought of how this little car would be rocking in a minute.

Leaving her breasts, Inuyasha left sloppy, open mouth kisses down her abdomen. He stopped at her bellybutton to whirl his tongue around the small opening. Feeling playful, he blew a raspberry on her belly then kissed it as she giggled. Resting his chin there, he met her eye. "Mine."

Reaching under her skirt, he teased her slit through her already soaking panties. She bucked against his hand, her back still strained as far towards him as she could manage. Inuyasha efficiently cut through the sides on her panties and pulled them off. Tossing them into the front seat somewhere, he seated himself cross-legged between her legs, her cries of his name dripping with lust.

Ducking his head under her skirt, Inuyasha just about came in his pants as the thick scent of her arousal hit him. It was surprisingly dark in there as he strained to make out the source of the intoxicating scent, slick and waiting for him. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He took one hard lick of her and Kagome's hips bucked up harshly. He chuckled against her skin as he drew fingers along the sensitive insides of her thighs. He lapped his tongue against her again, this time stopping when he reached her little button to tease it. Kagome let out a shriek of pleasure when he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Though he couldn't see her, Inuyasha pictured her head thrashing around as her face flushed hotly. Her exposed chest would be quivering with the tension she was using to hold her body still. Inuyasha let his mouth trail down to her hole, gently using his tongue to rub her inner walls.

Her panting became harder as her thighs clamped tightly to his shoulders. He smiled in manly pride at bringing pleasure to his bitch. He wanted to give her the best orgasm possible, so he slid two long fingers into her and wriggled them around until he found the spot that had her moaning his name. His mouth latched back onto her clit as he pumped his fingers carefully. When he used his teeth to very carefully nibble on the hardened bud, Kagome's hips launched into the air as she exploded into her orgasm.

When her walls stopped clenching his fingers, Inuyasha pulled his head out from under her skirt to smirk at her. Hair an absolute mess and face flushed, Kagome pouted at him. When he met her eyes, she groaned. "I know." She puffed a strand of hair out of her eyes "Yours."

"Damn straight." He leaned in to kiss her, the taste of her making him so hard it hurt. Inuyasha reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. Shoving them along with his boxers down to his knees, he pushed up Kagome's skirt so that it pooled about her waist. Gripping her hips he thrust into her in one swift movement.

He rammed into her, trying to become part of her so that no one could ever take her from him. He vaguely picked out some squeaking sounds as the force of his thrusts rocked the car. Putting his hands on the back of the seat, Inuyasha crushed Kagome's lithe form below his, rotating his pelvic bone to give more pleasure to her clit.

"No one else." He panted, "No one else can have you Kagome. You're mine."

"Oh yes Inuyasha…ooh…faster baby…" Kagome was thrusting wildly now, lost in their heat and the steam that filled the car. Sweat dripped off his brow and made their bodies slick as they slid against each other.

He came first, thrusting harshly and the sensation of him filling her caused Kagome to join him, her legs wrapping tight around his torso as she screamed. Breathless, Inuyasha fell forward onto her shirt-covered shoulder. Kagome let out a cute little giggle and he kissed the side of her neck affectionately.

"Can you untie me now Inuyasha?" She pouted at him cutely "My wrists are kind of sore."

He quickly did so and kissed her wrists to make them better. She smiled at him lovingly and he felt himself unwillingly melting into a pile of Hanyou goo.

She was right. She deserved to know that he loved her. And right now the feeling was filling him, swallowing him. "Kagome…" he cleared his throat nervously "I…" Fuck, why was this so hard? "…I…I…" He looked away in frustration.

Kagome took his head in her hands so he could stare at her. She darted in to kiss him on the nose before pulling back to meet his eyes. "Mine"

* * *


	13. Gym

Alrightie, thanks to kittygirl998939, darkxlight, Angel of Agony, and chrissi chan for their suggestions for this room. I get the feeling I should really do a chapter where they have sex in the pool, since this is a pretty popular idea. If you think that an outdoor pool should count as a room in their house, then leave a review or message me or something. Maybe I should set up one of those polls? Meh, let me know in some form of communication.

Special thanks in this chapter to addicted!(n!) and I made sure there was a shirtless Inuyasha in this chapter for you, since I robbed you of his appearance in the garage. This chapter is pretty much just a sex romp, so let me know what you think.

If you don't know what a hip adductor machine is, I highly suggest you check it out. It's pretty much the dirtiest work out machine I've ever used and that's how I got the idea for this chapter.

Disclaim: I don't own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted under the strain as he brought his arms together for what felt like the thousandth time on the pec dec machine in his home gym. It could well have been the thousandth time for all he knew, he was repeatedly loosing count of the number of reps he had done and was now mindlessly performing the exercise.

He had been going through his work out just fine until Kagome had shown up. Her wearing that tight exercise clothing was enough to make him lose his train of thought, but her panting in exertion with a flushed face and sweaty skin while wearing the tight exercise clothing was just a bit too much.

Worse still, she chose to use the hip adductor machine that was directly across from the pec dec. So he had a front row seat to watch her open her legs as wide as they could go over and over again, working muscles in a location he would give his right arm to be in right now.

Inuyasha needed the work out though. It was almost competition season again and he felt he was getting sloppy. Though his house was on a generous enough lot that he could go running whenever his blood spurned him, with no real outlet to work his strength he had resorted to pathetic weight lifting. Granted the machines had settings for youkai in addition to the normal human settings, making them not totally worthless, but the mind-numbing repetition of movement got on his nerves.

To distract himself from the boring exercise and his seductive girlfriend, Inuyasha tried to remember exactly why he had the hip adductor machine. Did Kagome ask him for it and in a moment of weakness he had given in? As much as he tried to deny it, he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. If she said "jump" he'd jump to the sky and add a back flip for good measure. Honestly, the things love did to a guy.

Frustrated, Inuyasha let the weights on the machine fall back into place with a loud thunk. Kagome glared at his apparent disrespect for the equipment but he just shrugged and wiped his face with his towel. He wandered over to the bench press, deciding this machine would be safe to work out on. He never had these kinds of problems when he was working out with Miroku.

When they used to live together he and Miroku had regularly used the gym, the conversation distracting both of them from the work out. When Miroku had started dating Sango, who was in just as good if not better shape than either of them, the pervert had asked if the two of them could use the gym. Inuyasha was against it; he didn't want any sex going on in his work out space. Sitting on the bench press table, Inuyasha chanced a look over at Kagome who was cleaning off the hip adductor. His decision on the no sex policy in this room was rapidly disintegrating into a fuck-kagome-now mentality.

Groaning again, Inuyasha ripped off his sweaty shirt and considered his lifting options. As he lobbed on a ridiculous amount of weight, he heard beeping on the treadmill beside him. He looked over to catch Kagome staring at him with a strange look on her face. She sent him a tired smile as she entered her program, popping her earphones in as she started a warm up jog.

Shrugging, Inuyasha lay back under the bar. He breathed out and in a few times to prepare himself for the strain to come. He knew he should have a spotter or something, but the only person around was Kagome and the point was to stop thinking about her, not to have her hovering worriedly around him. That and he doubted she would be much help if a bar that weighed about 5 times as much as she did came crashing down on his chest.

Arms shaking with the strain, he pushed up and down. The weight was almost too much for him but he pushed on. After all, the only way to get stronger was to constantly challenge yourself, right? Focusing, Inuyasha let out a low groan as he pushed up on the bar. A loud thump next to him drew Inuyasha's attention. Knowing that it could have only been caused by Kagome, he effortlessly threw away the heavy weight somewhere in the gym and rushed over to her side.

Kagome was crumpled against the wall behind the treadmill, evidently she had faltered and the relentless mill had tossed her. Inuyasha growled at the machine and considered some destruction but a soft groan from Kagome drew his attention.

"What did you do to yourself now, clumsy?" he asked in amusement, helping the disoriented girl into a sitting position.

"I didn't do anything!" she winced and reached up to touch her head, apparently pleased when her fingers came back clean of blood "I was just running when I was…" she looked away.

He frowned in concern "When you were…?"

"Um…distracted…" she glanced over at face but her eyes fell to rest on his bared chest before she blushed hard and looked away.

Torn between embarrassment, amusement, and pride at Kagome's obvious attraction to him, Inuyasha smirked at her. "See something you like?"

When Kagome looked back at him, the shy girl was long gone. In her placed was a wanton vixen that was eying her prey. His crouched position beside her made him vulnerable and she easily tipped him back on his butt. Now sprawled on the gym floor, Kagome crept up his body on all-fours, her eyes twinkling and her seductive mouth twisted in a smirk. "Maybe."

A bead of sweat broke on his shoulder and trailed down to pool in one of the defined lines of his abdominal muscles. It drew Kagome's attention and she bent down to lick it with her tongue. She followed its trail up his chest, pausing occasionally to nip at his sensitive skin. When she reached his neck, she eagerly attacked it, allowing her hands to roam over his chest and arms.

The speed with which she had attacked him left Inuyasha kind of dazed, not to mention the after effects of her licking. He pulled her in for a kiss, drowning the heat of her mouth. Something was digging into his back, so Inuyasha pushed Kagome back a bit so that they could stand up. They stood about a foot apart, both panting.

Kagome's eyes stayed glued on him. "You're so hot, you know that?" she panted at him, slinking over to mold her body to his once again "I get wet just looking at you."

He groaned and crushed his mouth down on hers, pushing her back against the treadmill. Inuyasha yanked the tight top over her head, allowing her breasts to fall free. He didn't really know why Kagome was being so aggressive but he wasn't complaining. She carefully pushed him backwards and he plopped down onto the table of the bench press. Kagome bent to kiss him, her breasts dangling in a most tantalizing manner. As he played with them, her hands reached down to remove her shorts and underwear.

She stood before him completely naked. Inuyasha felt his mouth run dry and his blood flood to his groin so quickly he felt like he might pass out. The sweat pants he wore offered no resistance so his erection formed an obvious tent. Kagome eyed it and raised an eyebrow at him. "See something you like?"

She walked away from him a bit before glancing at him over her shoulder. With Herculean effort, Inuyasha dragged his gaze from her ass to her mischievous eyes that glowed with lust. "You want me?"

Kagome drew an exercise ball over to her and bounced it a few times. She pushed back some stray hairs that had trailed out of the high ponytail. They fell to her bare back where they clung to her sweaty skin. "Come and get me."

He didn't need to be invited twice. Springing off his seat, Inuyasha tripped a bit in his eagerness as he shucked his shorts. He bent her over the exercise ball and sculpted her ass with his hands, roughly kneading the cheeks. She spread her legs wider as a hint to what she wanted, and he was more than willing to comply.

He thrust deep into her waiting pussy, the familiar warmth made his mind numb with pleasure. As he rocked into her the exercise ball gave her body a greater range of movement. Inuyasha found that if he put his hands on it he could move her body in any angle he wanted. Carefully positioning his hands, he used the ball to rotate her in circles as he thrust into her. Kagome's hips bucked back at him as best as they could, showing her wild abandon.

"Faster Inuyasha." She screamed "Harder. Oh I want it!" he started thrusting against her as hard as he could, his hips smacking loudly against her ass. The give of the ball made rutting her deep easier. She shrieked as her orgasm came, it tumbled through her as her muscles to clenched him tight. With two more thrusts he was also gone, his mind blanking white for a minute and he held Kagome's ass tight against his hips.

After he pulled out, Kagome shakily regained her feet. When she turned to face him, he gave her a kiss on her pouting lips. Pushing some stray hair behind her ears, he gave her a curious look "What's gotten into you?"

"You've been so busy training." She stood flush with him, nuzzling his neck. "I missed you."

She stepped back and put her hands on his arms. She surveyed him again "Not that I'm complaining about the results of all your hard work."

He blushed "Stop fucking complimenting me, wench." He looked away "It's not like you haven't fucking seen me naked before."

She smiled. "I don't know about you, but after all that exercise, I could use a bit of relaxation." She walked away from him towards the sauna. She snapped up a towel and attempted to use the pathetically small scrap to cover herself, but it only pushed her breasts together to form tempting cleavage and left her pussy bare. Some of their joined cum trailed down her inner thigh and Inuyasha watched it, transfixed.

Kagome was his, inside and out. And he wanted to have her again. So he trailed after her, not bothering with a towel since he figured it was coming off in a minute anyways.

Opening the door to the sauna, through the steam he made out Kagome. She had laid the towel out across the wooden bench and she patted the small about of space left in invitation. He wandered over and sat next to her, draping his arm on the bench of the upper level behind her back. They just sat together for a bit, enjoying the warmth of the room and of each other's bodies.

Kagome looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her softly. The heat of the room made him feel more languid than before as rolled on top of Kagome. After some arranging, Kagome ended up with her back resting against the back of the seat, her legs draped on top of his to wrap around his waist as Inuyasha knelt on the bench.

His thrusts were slow and shallow, unhurried. A bead of sweat trailed down Kagome's face and he captured it with his tongue. The salty tang of her skin was addicting, and he moved to suck on her collarbone to get a better taste. Kagome let out an appreciative moan, her head tipping back to bare her neck. When he came, it snuck up on him and instead of his usual call he growled out her name. The vibrations tipped her over the edge and Kagome gave out a low moan, savoring the pleasure he gave her.

Inuyasha returned to his seat beside her. Kagome let out a contented sigh and rested her head on his shoulder for a minute before rubbing her hairline in disgust.

"Urgh," she stood and rubbed a hand on her stomach "I'm all sweaty Inuyasha. I'm going to go and shower off."

As she opened the door, she looked at him. "Aren't you going to join me?"

He groaned as he felt his third erection of the night already starting to form. He chuckled as he stood and stretched out before going to follow her. One of these days Kagome was going to be the death of him.

* * *


	14. Guest Room

A thousand thank you-es if you suggested this room, I'm afraid I haven't the time at the moment to go back and peruse my reviews to find your name. I'm pretty sure someone has said something like this, so thank you to whomever you are. I'll thank you properly in the next chapter.

This is just some fluff...I love the baby cliche. That and I had the funniest mental picture of Inuyasha peering a baby, like him having his face really close to it without touching it. It seemed very "him".

I don't know if you've noticed but I've been using Sango and Miroku's relationship as a way to measure how much time is passing in Kagome and Inuyasha's. I don't want you to think they have crazy sex every day...although they might...I wouldn't put it past them.

Disclaim: I have no claim on any form of Inuyasha whatsoever.

* * *

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, desperate to block out the wailing coming from upstairs. It was times like these that he hated what a nice person Kagome was. Now instead of them having a fun Saturday night in, he was watching old reruns on the television while she tended to the wailing monster upstairs.

Sango had given birth to the little noisemaker some months ago and apparently hadn't had a full night's sleep since. Kagome had taken pity on the tired, not to mention sexually frustrated, couple and offered to baby sit. So here he was, vegetating alone in the living room as he listened to the distant wails accompanied by the thumps of Kagome running to the guest room where the bassinet currently resided.

It's not that he was afraid of the tiny thing. It was annoying, that's all. Screaming all the time, taking up all Kagome's attention and making her irritable at him. Why in seven hells would anyone actually want such a pest? Miroku must have been fucking insane to take Sango off the pill to produce one of those.

The wailing tapered off to leave silence. Inuyasha held his breath, barely daring to hope that Kagome had somehow managed to shut it up. When no further sound came, Inuyasha felt a morsel of curiosity form. Silently he made his way to the guest room. At the closer distance he could hear Kagome's soft voice singing to the baby.

Smiling fondly, he pushed open the door. The sight that greeted him caused his heart to leap to his throat, strangling all words and stealing his breath. In the soft glow of a bedside lamp, Kagome looked like an angel as she delicately cradled the child sleeping in her arms. Her singing had reduced to soothing humming as she held the little bundle close with a maternal smile on her face.

It hit Inuyasha like a punch in the gut. In his mind the dark haired baby turned to one with silver hair and the tiniest dog-ears poking out of the top. Kagome would still be round and soft from carrying their child, or better yet from having another one on the way. He shook his head to dispel the image as Kagome beckoned him over.

He cautiously approached, making absolutely no sound. When he was close enough, Kagome moved the little bundle towards him. He moved his face close to it, peering at the tiny baby. How had something so small made so much noise? It was so…delicate. Even more delicate than Kagome, and that was saying something.

Kagome smile held amusement. "Do you want to hold her Inuyasha?" she whispered and he straightened in alarm. He didn't know what to do with the miniature human so he shook his head at her.

"C'mon, don't be a baby" she giggled at her own joke, "Just hold her like this. Make sure you support her head."

Inuyasha awkwardly held the baby the way Kagome told him to, looking like he was going to bolt and leave it behind at any second. He tensed as the baby wiggled in its sleep, the little mouth opening and closing in a yawn. Kagome came over to rest her head on his shoulder to look down at Sango's baby.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kagome cooed and ran a finger around the baby's cheek.

Surprising himself, Inuyasha had to agree. "Yeah. Guess she takes more after Sango than Miroku."

Kagome let out a little sound of amusement. She gathered the baby back from him and replaced her in the bassinet. Inuyasha was surprised that he was sad to let go of the infant. He joined Kagome in her observance of the little bundle that was safely tucked into bed.

He felt an overwhelming surge of emotion. Inuyasha never thought he would ever have a chance at this life, having a mate and a little bundle of his own. He wrapped an arm around Kagome and drew her to him, resting his chin on top of her head. Alright, maybe he hadn't meant all that stuff before about the little baby. Maybe he was jealous of Miroku, that he had a mate and a child. But Inuyasha had his own chance at these things now.

He bent to kiss Kagome softly, a kiss of love. She returned it in kind, making his heart glow with warmth. He suddenly felt this need to be in her, to meld with her into one person. He reached down to pull her nightgown off but she protested.

"Inuyasha, not here." She tried to push out of his arms but he stubbornly held her in place "I don't want to traumatize Sango and Miroku's baby."

"Keh. You think they haven't had sex with the kid in the room? This is _Miroku_ we're talking about." Besides, the kid was still sleeping. It probably wouldn't hear a thing. He would just have to keep the normally vocal Kagome silent.

She still didn't seem happy but she didn't protest when he threw her up on the guest bed. Well he'd just have to see to her resistance. Kissing her lips softly, he then lightly kissed the rest of her face. He pulled his own shirt off, and then tugged her nightgown again. This time she let him pull it off her, leaving her laying on the white bedspread in her bra and panties.

His hot hands traced her curves, feeling the silkiness of her skin under his fingers. She bit her lip to contain her moan as his hands trailed up her abdomen to cup the undersides of her breasts. Caressing her nipples through the bra, her back arched up to him. Snapping the catch, Inuyasha quietly removed that article to reveal her beautiful breasts.

Kagome'd already had her bath earlier in the evening, leaving her skin smelling softly like the bath salts she used, calming Inuyasha and turning him on all at the same time. He took the dusty nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. Her hands sifted through his hair to find his ears and rubbed at them. He rested his head on her bare stomach, breathing in her scent while she stroked him. As he nuzzled her skin, he felt the need to be closer, to be in her.

He quickly shed his pants and when he looked back at Kagome she had removed her own panties and opened both her arms and her legs invitingly. As he slid home, he couldn't help the small groan that escaped him. Both lovers froze when a small hiccup issued from the crib, but when the child made no other sound, Inuyasha began thrusting slightly, never pulling his body too far from Kagome's.

Their eyes met and held, forming an embrace as intimate as the one their bodies were locked in. Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken as her love wrapped around him. Overwhelmed, he buried his head in her neck and breathed deep. This was life. This was all he wanted, all he needed.

"Kagome" he whispered against her skin. Her little body began to quake and her back arched as she came. Inuyasha exhaled harshly into her skin when his orgasm hit. He remained seated in her warmth and let his weight settle on her a bit.

"Hey Kagome." He whispered "Do…do you think we'll ever have a little bundle too?"

Kagome tensed in surprise "...Not for awhile Inuyasha." He couldn't help feeling disappointed. Did she not want to have his children?

As if she could feel his depression, Kagome took drew her arms up around him. "But yes Inuyasha, one day we'll have a little bundle of our own."

She pushed him a bit and he got the hint and got up. He remained seated on the bed as she collected her nightgown. "I'd like for us to be married first though. Before we go and have any children I mean." She slipped the nightgown on over her head. With one last smile at him and the baby she slid from the room.

Inuyasha got off the bed and yanked on his shorts. He smiled down at the little baby, squirming away in her sleep as her tiny fists waggled innocently.

"Married, huh?" Inuyasha whispered and cast a glance at the door that Kagome had left from "I can do that."


	15. Pool Area

Okay so here is my shot at the pool scene. Retrograded thanks to darkxlight and Free Fallin Cutie 680 for suggesting guest room/spare room from last chapter. Thanks also to moonfaerie326, MarvelGirl09, MysteryLink, Ickabod1119, Wendy, renee, darkxlight, Vitd, SparkleandShine21, Kittygirl998939, CassCatastyde, Krizue, dasey4ever,crackpot, kurinju-sama, chrissichan, purpleface14, Angel of Agony, and SistersGrimm for their input on the pool idea. Obviously I decided it was a room, since it presented an interesting opportunity for some long awaited confessions.

Special thanks to Alien Kitty for bringing up that Kagome gets more pleasure than Inuyasha. I tried to balance it a bit more in this chapter. Also thanks to LoneDwolf for suggesting a party. While this wasn't exactly what you suggested, it did bring up an interesting idea.

Cheers and enjoy reading. There are only about 3 more chapters left in this series but I am considering doing another series where they only have sex in public places. Lemons are just too fun to write to let it go.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Inuyasha or anything else really that is mentioned in these stories.

* * *

Inuyasha peaked over the rim of the windowsill, holding his breath as he observed the pool deck's occupants. Kagome had declared that she was having a girls' day and that under no conditions was he to be anywhere near the house. Well since it was his house, he figured the wench had no right to order him out of it, so he pretended to leave for Miroku's and then hid out in his bedroom where he had a clear view of the pool.

The four girls lounged out in their bathing suits, hoping to tan. Sango had been invited but she very politely declined, citing her need to watch the baby but everyone knowing that she couldn't stand the company of Kagome's old high school friends. Inuyasha always forgot their names, even though Kagome had introduced them about a hundred times. They usually traveled together anyways, so he just referred to them as a collective "girls" or when they weren't around "wenches." Kagome didn't have them over that often, so he guessed he could put up with their infrequent visits. Although when Kagome lay on her stomach and untied her bathing suit top to tan, he definitely had thoughts of interrupting their conversation.

Inuyasha largely ignored their chattering in favor of staring at Kagome's bare back but was drawn into the conversation when the brunette said his name.

"…going with Inuyasha?" she asked with a sly look on her face.

Kagome blushed and toyed with the fabric seat cushion "…pretty good." She shrugged and closed her eyes, hoping that would be the end of discussion.

"So, has he proposed yet?" the one with the headband, whose facial expression bore an interesting resemblance to a vulture, asked deviously.

"Well, no." Kagome shrugged again.

"I'll bet he's just waiting for a special time." Chimed in the curly haired one. She usually came to his defense.

"Has he at least told you he loves you?" the brunette sounded exasperated. Who was this bitch to rush him?

Kagome just shook her head in the negative. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists at the sad look on her face. She said she understood, why did it keep coming back to this? Headband and Brunette sighed and exchanged glances. Dangerous glances.

"Look Kagome, maybe Inuyasha just isn't the commitment type?" offered Headband, clearly trying to talk some sense into her friend. Inuyasha barely suppressed a growl. If that bitch knew how committed he already was to Kagome…

"Besides," Brunette exchanged another look with Headband "are you sure you want to be so serious with him? He's kind of…dangerous…"

"We heard about the Hojou incident at the supermarket." Confessed Headband "Hojou is a nice guy and definitely not possessive."

The second half of the tag team kicked in "Maybe you should give up on Inuyasha and date a good guy for once."

Inuyasha plopped down on the carpet, trying to pretend that the words didn't hurt. He snarled at them through the wall. Who the fuck did those bitches thing they were! Trying to take Kagome from him! Inuyasha stretched his hands out, listening to the joints pop as he imagined the ways his claws could teach those girls that Kagome was his.

"Look girls, I appreciate your advice." Kagome turned wistful "But I love Inuyasha and I have chosen to stay with him no matter what. Besides, I told you guys he has some stuff in his past we're working through."

Curly Hair reached over from her lounger to touch Kagome's arm "He loves you Kagome, I just know it."

Kagome gave her a brilliant smile "Thanks, Ayumi." She inhaled sharply for a minute before turning to the other two "So Eri, how is work at the jewelry store going?"

And so it continued through the afternoon. Since they never brought him up again, Inuyasha fell asleep at his post against the wall. He woke up when he heard the front door slam and the ignition of the girls' car. Peeking through the window again, Inuyasha spied Kagome lounging alone on the pool deck, her tiny bikini now covered by her cover-up to ward off the night chill.

"Come on out Inuyasha," she called out without even opening her eyes, tipping her head back to rest on the lounge chair "I know you're there."

He huffed at being discovered but walked out to the pool deck anyways. Grabbing the lounger beside her, Inuyasha stretched out and rested his hands behind his head, a picture of casualness. Inside, he was in a bit of turmoil. Kagome didn't really believe those girls, did she? She wasn't going to leave him for some boring, weak, pathetic human was she?

He opened and closed his mouth a few times to say something, but he wasn't too sure what, and he definitely didn't want to screw this up, so he remained silent.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" Kagome peaked at him from under her lashes.

"Those girls are bitches. You can't have them over again." He hissed. At the angry look on her face, he conceded, "Fine, you can have the curly haired one over, but not the other two."

Kagome smiled humourlessly "yeah I guess Eri and Yuka can be kind of bossy." She opened her eyes and rubbed her arms as if she was cold. Deciding this was unacceptable. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and hoisted her into his lap, then wrapped his arms around her delicate form carefully. Kagome nuzzled his neck affectionately before she sighed.

"They just don't understand what we have." She leaned back to toy with his hair distractedly. Inuyasha crushed her back down against his chest.

"You can't leave me for some asshole." He declared, but the shake in his voice weakened the strength of the statement.

Kagome made a frustrated noise and wiggled back to face him. "Get it through your head." She screamed, then in an infinitely more gentle voice she whispered "I…" she kissed his left eye lid "…love…" she kissed his other eye lid "…you." She kissed his mouth gently at first. Then her tongue ran along the seam of his lips and he opened for her. After pulling back, Kagome stretched up to whisper in his sensitive ears "And I'm going to show you how much."

Her delicate tongue carefully traced the shell of his ear, causing a shudder to run down Inuyasha's spine. She took the ear in her mouth and sucked, drawing a deep grown from the back of his throat as all blood rushed south. The view of her breasts was too tantalizing, so Inuyasha gave in to temptation and reached up to fondle them through her cover-up. She moaned but her mouth was still attached to his ear, so the vibrations ran along his skin, making his hair stand on end.

Kagome kissed her way down the side of his face, her tongue tracing designs on the sensitive skin where his human ears would be. Deciding that touching her through the cover-up wasn't enough, Inuyasha unzipped it and pushed it off her shoulders, giving him a much better look at the bikini from earlier.

"Oooh Inuyasha." She breathed against the skin of his neck between nips "I love it when you touch me. You make me feel so good."

Pulling at the hem of his tshirt, Inuyasha gave in to her request and yanked off his top. She looked at his chest and let out a moan of abandon before bending to kiss her way to his flat nipple. When she took it in her mouth and gave it a little nip, Inuyasha's hips involuntarily thrust up, his kneading of her breasts growing more vigorous. He undid the weak knots holding the top in place and quickly discarded it.

"Am I making you feel good too, baby?" she cooed as her lips continued their path down his stomach. He could only let out a groan in response as she nipped at the skin around his belly button. She leaned back out of his reach and he moaned in protest, greedy hands reaching for her.

Her deft fingers undid his button and fly on his jeans easily and together they shimmied them off his legs. She stroked his hardened length through his boxers and gave him a coy look. She pulled out his cock and gave it an experimental tug to make sure he was standing fully at attention. His hips pumped up again, he was so hard that it hurt.

Reaching into the gap in his boxers to fondle his balls, Kagome gave him one last wicked smile before she took him in her mouth. His head fell back against the lounger as her talented tongue whirled around the head before massaging all the sides of his sensitive skin. To stop himself from gripping her head, Inuyasha clenched the armrests harshly, leaving small claw shaped grooves in their wake.

A few more hard drags on his length and he was cumming in her little mouth. When he was finished, she released him with a little pop and smiled up at him. His eyes were still kind of out of focus, but he was able to smile back. Apparently he had a very goofy look on his face, because she let out a little giggle before standing next to the lounger.

He made a grab for her to drag her back into his lap but she eluded his grasp. "I'm feeling kind of hot." She fanned herself for dramatic effect "Maybe I'll go for a swim to cool off." She sauntered over to the pool but when she got close the clumsy girl tripped and toppled into the water.

The sun had long set so he couldn't track her progress under the murky black water. The lights of the backyard made the surface glitter peacefully, Kagome still too far below to disturb it. He got kind of nervous because she was under for so long and just as he was going to spring in and drag her to the surface, she appeared in the shallow end.

She stood with the shimmering blackness up to her waist. Despite the day spent tanning, her skin was still pale and caught the light, giving her an unnatural glow. Kagome's thick hair trailed over her shoulders to cover her bare breasts. Her face shone out with a soft smile and a hint of a blush from her clumsiness.

Her eyes were really what caught his attention. Even at his distance, Inuyasha could see the love in them, the understanding, and the desire. He hadn't realized he'd even moved until his feet where dangling off the side of the pool.

"I love you." He whispered softly. It was apparently loud enough for her to hear because she straightened in shock with her eyes wide. Embarrassed, he dove into the water and came up beside her. She looked confused, so he gripped her arms and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

Kagome let out a soft sigh and launched herself at him. "Ooh…Inuyasha…" she shook with emotion. He gripped her tight, trying to enjoy the sentimental moment and ignore that her bare breasts were pushed tight against his chest.

When she reached up to kiss him, their lips met in a fiery embrace. He grabbed her butt under the water and pulled her hips flush with his. Getting the hint, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist before grinding against him. The cold of the water contrasted with the heat of their bodies and caused goosebumps to erupt all over his arms and back. When he felt Kagome shiver from the cold, he couldn't help a low chuckle.

"Cold?" he rubbed her back with his hot hands in an attempt to warm her up. She nodded and pressed closer to him, still quaking a bit. He let out a sigh in mock exasperation and walked over to the ladder, carefully climbing around of it with Kagome still clinging to him like a barnacle.

On their way over to the hot tub, Inuyasha carefully discarded their remaining clothing before plunging her into the hot water. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction and Inuyasha had to grin. That damn girl sure liked her baths.

He clambered over the edge of the tub to meet her in the hot water. She lunged for him again, tugging his hair to draw him impossibly closer to her as she met his mouth in a messy embrace. He quickly entered her, just enjoying being deeply seated within her body while kissing her. Apparently Kagome became impatient as she started to ride him. He stopped her by using his heavy hands to hold her still.

"No Kagome." He nipped her neck in warning "I set the pace."

She blinked in confusion when he pulled out of her and spun her around, pushing her to kneel on a seat in the tub. Her confusion melted into pleasure when he angled her body so that her clit was being hit by one of the pulsating jets of water from the hot tub. With her legs spread wide, Kagome's head fell back to rest against his shoulder as her hips spasmed towards the jet.

As hot as it was to watch her humping the water, Inuyasha decided he wanted some of the action and entered her from behind. Both of them braced their hands on the lip of the tub as he thrust into her harshly.

When she moaned his name, he smirked devilishly "That's right bitch." He whispered in her ear from behind "You're mine."

He eyed the back of her neck. Should he mark her now? He licked his fangs in thought. Just when he decided he was going to, her head tipped back and rested on his shoulder, her eyes brimming with love and trust. He let out a groan of pleasure and frustration. Inuyasha figured he should probably talk to her about it first. Well fine. But first he was going to finish his fantastic fuck with his girlfriend.

When the pleasure became too much, Kagome let out a scream as she came, her walls clamping down on him and causing his own orgasm to burst forth. She slumped over to rest her head on her arms on the wall of the hot tub and Inuyasha let his body follow, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades. Kagome eyed her pruney fingers in irritation as he pulled out from her. Naked, they both wandered over to the screen door that would allow them to dry off inside. Before this night came to a close, Inuyasha felt like he needed to make himself clear.

He grabbed Kagome's arm to halt her progress to the door. "I love you."

He was surprised to see a playful glint in her eyes as she smirked. "Keh." She said as she nudged him over, causing him to topple into the pool.


	16. Kagome's Bedroom

Okay so thanks to everyone who reminded me that I hadn't written a bedroom scene yet, here is another scene in a bed. Two more rooms to go, and I'm sure most of you can guess what one of those rooms is. I hope you enjoy this room, it's kind of a two-parter but not really so that's why it's one chapter.

Cheers and see you guys next chapter.

Disclaimer: You know, the usual.

* * *

Inuyasha released a sigh as he shut the front door behind him. Today had been a very bad day. Even though he was home, his shoulders were still tensed for a fight and his ears swiveled at every sound. Frowning, he knew what he needed to feel better.

"Kagome?" he called out, peering out from the foyer into the house in search of her. He spied the clock. Kagome wouldn't be home from work for another hour.

Scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration, Inuyasha decided he needed the next best thing to having the wench herself: her scent. Ambling up the stairs, Inuyasha made his way to her old bedroom. The young couple mostly slept in his room these days, but if Kagome ever needed a full night's rest, or if her mother was visiting, then she would sleep here.

Inuyasha crept into her room, feeling like he was trespassing even though he had full right to be in there. The scent of Kagome still filled the room, even if it was a bit old. He tossed himself onto her bed and buried his face in her pillow, infinitely relieved that she wasn't here to witness this moment of weakness.

He popped open the small box he held in his hand, one of the reasons his day had been so terrible. He'd had to go sorting through the attic, wading through treacherous memories to find his mother's ring. Then the jeweler had been a real asshole about resizing it, saying the ring was old fashioned and that Kagome would prefer a new ring.

"Fucker." Inuyasha muttered, staring at the ring. Would Kagome have preferred a new sparkly ring? She didn't seem like the kind of girl to care about stuff like that, but he desperately didn't want to fuck this up.

Preoccupied with his fretting, he didn't hear Kagome enter the house and wasn't alerted to her return until she stepped on the squeaky step on the stairs.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was outside the door so he panicked and opened the bedside table to shove the ring in it. Only to make a most alarming discovery. Confused, Inuyasha pulled out the rubbery fake cock she had been keeping in there and held it in one hand and the ring box in the other. When she pushed open her bedroom door, he made a split-second decision and shoved the ring box under her pillow, whirling on her and holding the dildo aggressively.

"Just what the fuck is this Kagome?" he asked her, allowing his guilt for being in her room and his frustration at the day to fuel his faux anger.

Kagome didn't take the bait. Giving him a sarcastic look she advanced into the room "I think we both know what that is Inuyasha." She tilted her head to the side and inspected his face "What's really bothering you?"

He tried to get his face to work out of his worried look and into a glare "What's bothering me is that you have been using this" he thrust it at her in accusation "when you could have just been fucking me. What am I not good enough for you?"

Kagome's expression turned coy as she sidled up to him, smoothing her body so her breasts were pushed flush with his chest. She took the dildo from him and considered it a moment before chucking it on the bed. Then she gripped him through his pants quickly making his breath leave him in a hiss. "I think we both know I much prefer fucking you." She purred before capturing his mouth in a sultry kiss. As he fingers came up to twine in his long hair, Inuyasha felt the tension in his body melt to the floor. Feeling better, he tossed her up on the bed.

"I think we should do an experiment before you decide." He smirked, pulling off her scrubs and stripping off her panties.

"I didn't know you were so into scienc..sss.." Kagome hissed as he kissed her nipples and used one finger to rub her clit. When he was sure she was wet enough, he took the dildo and slid it into her. She started writhing at the attention so he stripped off his clothes and used his legs to pin her down. He captured her wrists together above her head with one hand while the other mercilessly pumped the imitation cock in and out of her.

She spread her legs wider as she got more and more turned on, her head thrashing. He whirled the dildo around inside her, watching her hips buck up as she released a loud moan. Unable to take it any longer, he withdrew the now dripping dildo and rammed his own cock into her, triggering her release.

She screamed as she came, and he continued to fuck her through her orgasm as her muscles pulled him tight. "So which do you prefer baby?" he kissed the sweat off her brow.

"Oh…god…you…" she panted "I love your cock filling me. I would never choose anything else. I love you."

He smirked "Well maybe you'd like to try both?" Her eyes widened in confusion, then surprise when he took the still slick dildo and slid it up her ass.

She moaned loudly and the sight of her had him moaning too. "Do you like that, bitch?" he asked her, kind of worried that she didn't. All she could do was nod. It was sort of like having a threesome but Inuyasha would never share her with anyone else. Now he was fucking her two ways at once, and the knowledge made his blood boil.

He captured her mouth in a kiss, thrusting his tongue into her in time with his hips and the dildo. She broke the kiss to scream his name as she came, her body turning into a quivering mass as she panted. Smirking, he gripped her hips and thrust a few more times before releasing.

Collapsing, he pulled them into a spoon position. He tossed the dildo against the wall and took a primal satisfaction in the resounding thumb. Giving Kagome a quick kiss, Inuyasha yanked the covers over them before they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, all he could see was black. Face buried in Kagome's hair, he took in a deep breath of her shampoo before shifting his head further up on the pillow. Sliding his arm under it, he was surprised when his hand knocked something solid. Reaching under with the hand wrapped around Kagome, he pulled the object out for his inspection. It was the ring box from yesterday and out of habit he flipped it open.

Forgetting where he was, he took the ring out to look at it and let the box fall behind him on the bed. His gaze then shifted to the soundly sleeping Kagome, only to find that she wasn't sleeping so soundly anymore. Panicking again, Inuyasha popped the ring in his mouth hopefully before Kagome saw it and smiled at her as she woke up.

"…Inuyasha" she said blearily, then her eyes regained focus "What on earth is in your mouth?"

He glared at her and wanted to open his mouth to tell her to mind her own fucking business but with the ring in there he kept it shut.

"Inuyasha…" her voice was getting an annoyed edge to it. He felt something in him shift as he took her left hand. She gave him a puzzled look but he ignored it and pushed down her other fingers to leave only the ring finger extended. He slid the finger into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and making her moan. With some skillful maneuvering he slid the ring onto her finger, then drew it from his mouth with a pop. He gave the digit a little kiss and then looked up at her imploringly.

With eyes shimmering with tears, she gasped "Oh Inuyasha!" and pulled him close. "Oh of course I will marry you." He smiled with relief as he kissed her, then he slid behind her to spoon her again.

"Good." He grumbled, kissing her neck fondly. He picked up her top leg and draped it over his hips, carefully entering her from behind. She moaned and her head tipped back to rest on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened to gaze at him warmly, their morning sex making his mind fuzzy.

"I love you," he murmured quietly, his heart choking the words. She reached up and stroked his face, the ring a cool contrast to the warmth of his palm. He palmed one of her breasts and kneaded it, drawing another thick moan from her lips. Together in her bed like this, they formed their own little world of warmth and softness that was addicting. And Kagome was promising him that they would hold on to this little world forever.

Tears of emotions slid from Kagome's eyes and he licked them up. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you." He could feel her heart beating, thrumming with the truth of her words. When they both came it was with a deep moan from her and a chest growl from him. Sated and sleepy again, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. Her limp limbs fell about his, further tangling them.

He buried his head into her dark hair, trying to block out the sunlight filtering in through the window. She giggled at his grumbling and he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"So…" he prompted, drawing her attention "You like it?"

Kagome stuck out her hand so they could both admire the ring. "Yeah." She affirmed. "It's beautiful and unique." Feeling playful, she turned in his arms. "Just like you."

He grumped at being called beautiful but she just giggled and kissed his collarbone, snuggling further into his warmth.

Inuyasha tried to figure out this strange feeling sinking into him. At first he thought it was contentment, but it was greater than that. It was a consuming happiness, suffusing his veins with warmth and radiating from his skin.

A scheming look crossed his face as he wondered where Kagome kept her birth control pills and better yet, where he could hide them so she'd never find them. Now he could get working on those pups.

* * *


	17. Stairs

* * *

First of all I would like to apologize to all of you for the delay in this update. I wrote this chapter in bits, so the passage of time kind of snuck up on me. Well it's up now, so read and enjoy. Thanks for the room idea goes to addicted!(n!), anime girl, Dirty Little Thoughts, coykoi, IzayoiTaisho18 (by the way, I was kind of creeped out that Inuyasha's mum was reading about him having sex...) SummerNightsxxx, Suggestion Box, Darkxlight, and Nick F. Special thanks to Alien Kitty for a different part of this chapter, and special apologies to LoneDWolf. I tried to have this chapter out for your birthday but I didn't make it.

That being said, now read and enjoy this chapt-or. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine...etc, etc.

* * *

Inuyasha paused on the rooftop he'd been about to spring off of and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting speed dial 1, he held the phone in front of him to watch it dial. Kagome always laughed at him for using a phone like this. The way she held it didn't make any sense, considering he didn't need to hold it near his ears to hear it and this way it was closer to his mouth.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice floated through the speaker with electronic sweetness. He felt a stupid grin form on his face just at the sound of her voice.

"KAGOME" he made sure that his voice was loud enough to compensate for her lousy human hearing. Not that anything about Kagome was lousy…

She giggled through the phone "What have a told you Inuyasha!" she tried to sound exasperated but just sounded amused "I can hear you perfectly fine through the phone, just talk like normal."

He glared at the phone but returned to his normal voice "How's your night?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Oh fine," he could envision her picking at her nails in distraction like she always did on the phone. "Just staying in."

"Sango coming over?" he threw up a prayer that Kagome's alternate protector was taking the night off. He knew when he went away that Sango became almost as sheltering as he was.

"Nah," he heard something fall in the background and a muffled curse as Kagome dove for it. Acting like nothing happened, she responded, "that baby is taking up all her time. Speaking of babies, Inuyasha have you seen my…"

"I have to go. Be careful." He interrupted quickly.

"You're coming home tomorrow right?" she sounded hopeful "I miss you."

"Yeah…" he offered, not elaborating for fear of admitting the truth.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get home." She giggled, then sing-songed into the phone happily "I looove you."

His lip twitched into a fond smile "Love you too."

Inuyasha flipped the phone shut and looked up at the moon to guess the time. From this distance he could get home in around 20 minutes if he moved top speed. Carefully stowing the phone in one of his many pockets, Inuyasha took off in a run off the roof and quickly ran the route home.

* * *

20 minutes later, Inuyasha landed soundlessly on his balcony. His ears swiveled towards the house to hear if Kagome had detected him. He breathed a sigh of relief at the absence of sound and silently pushed the doors to his bedroom open. Kagome had yet to retire, but the bed was disturbed, indicating that she was sleeping there even when he was gone. Setting his suitcase down, he patted the bed fondly as he passed through to the door. Upon opening the bedroom door to venture down stairs, the strangest sound reached him from the dark downstairs.

It sounded like…people having sex…

He felt his heart bottom out and his legs almost gave way. Kagome…was cheating on him? In his own fucking house? His demon started rattling in his internal cage as the disbelief gave way to pure, blind anger. Whoever Kagome was fucking, he would rip the motherfucker apart.

About to storm down the steps, he faltered when he heard "…Inuyasha" being panted from Kagome's lips and an answering groan from what sounded like…him…?

Anger giving way to confusion, Inuyasha slunk down the remaining stairs to peer into the living room. His mouth fell to the hardwood when he spied the television screen.

There, displayed on his high definition television, was a scene from the amateur porn movie he and Kagome had made for fun one night. His mouth watered as he watched her bare breasts bouncing while she rode movie-Inuyasha off. He became instantly hard as he heard her scream in ecstasy, her body convulsing as "he" thrust into her, his hands heavy on her hips. His gaze left the screen when he felt he would spoil himself if he kept looking.

Sending a distracted gaze around the room, he noticed Kagome was missing. As he opened his mouth to call out to her, he instinctively reached behind him when he felt something being swung at his head. Inuyasha's startled gaze moved from Kagome's wrist locked in his, to the frying pan it held, down to her flushed face, and down further to her distended nipples.

"Inu…yasha?" She panted in confusion. He inhaled the smell of her arousal and surprise. "What are you doing here? I heard someone break in upstairs and I thought…" She trailed off and her face blushed darker when she remembered what she was watching.

A loud scream from the screen signaled movie-Kagome had cum and it drove Inuyasha into overload. Using her captive wrist, Inuyasha hauled the embarrassed Kagome against him and plundered her mouth in a smothering kiss. With a groan she opened her mouth to him, massaging his tongue with hers.

Kagome raise her leg to wrap around his hips and ground her already wet core against his cement length. Frenzied with passion, Inuyasha ripped her tank top off to bare her breasts to him. He bent to tease the pebbled nipples with his tongue and used his hot hands to slide off her shorts and panties.

The now naked Kagome gripped his tie to pull him in for a hot kiss while her nimble fingers undid the buttons on his dress shirt. Leaving the tie on, she shoved the shirt off his shoulders and then quickly removed his pants. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome raised her leg around his hips again, this time allowing his cock to sink into her.

"Oh god…" her head rolled back as her hips gyrated into his "I missed you…"

Inuyasha nibbled at her exposed neck, one hand supporting her raised leg while the other pulled the elastic from her ponytail and ran through the freed hair. "I can tell. You needed to see me so badly that you were watching our tape?"

Kagome's head tipped forward and her eyes flashed as she pushed him down onto the stairs. She started riding him there while glaring at him. "Like you've never masturbated to it. I've heard you!"

He flushed and growled at her. The stair digging into his back was getting annoying, so he stood. Kagome let her feet find purchase on an upper stair and she used her legs to keep pulling her lithe body up and down his length. Her breasts were crushed against his chest as she slid against him, his hands sliding under her to fondle her rear and support her.

Horny beyond thought, Inuyasha rotated them so Kagome was towards the stairs. He pulled her off him, turned her so her back rested against his chest and her feet lay flat on the stair. His hands gripped her smooth thighs to hold her up and he entered her from behind.

His breathing was labored against her ear as Kagome tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder. Abruptly, her body froze so Inuyasha halted his movements.

"Wait Inuyasha…" from the husky tone of her voice it sounded like the last thing she wanted him to do was wait "Have you seen my birth control pills? I haven't been able to find them since you left, so if you cum in me, it won't be…" He started thrusting again "…oh baby…safe…oh god…"

He grinned and thrust harder. Her resistance melted when he reached up under her thighs to play with her clit. This position left her entirely at his mercy, with his body the only thing holding hers in place. Her body was his. Inuyasha licked at the pale, exposed neck that was bare to him. Distracting her by tilting his hips more to hit her G-spot, Inuyasha gave in to instinct and let his fangs sink into her neck.

Kagome tensed in surprise and pain, causing her inner muscles to clamp hard on his cock. He soothingly ran his tongue over the bite, his saliva causing the punctures to heal. Once the skin returned to normal, he kept licking, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

Sure enough her back arched off his and her eyes rolled back in her head. "What…what are you doing to me?" she shrieked, her body convulsing as she went through a mini-orgasm.

He tensed as he realized what he had done. He'd meant to wait until after the wedding. Fuck. He was torn between a sense of duty to explain it to her and the need to fuck her really, really hard. She wriggled her ass against him, since that was her only available movement. Panting, she fixed her eyes on his remorseful face. She grinned at him "Whatever you were doing…don't fucking stop!"

He smirked back and tipped her forward so her hands rested on one stair and her knees on a lower stair. He thrust harshly into her waiting warmth, letting his instincts control him as he rutted into her. He growled and snarled as he pounded into her soft body. He let loose what definitely sounded like a howl as he came, his seed filling her and triggering her orgasm.

When her pussy eventually relaxed its hold on him, he gingerly pulled out and helped Kagome up off the stairs. They shared a loving kiss before he sat on the stairs and pulled her to sit across his lap.

He looked at her awkwardly, "Kagome…about the bite mark…" he cleared his throat and tried to think of how best to explain it.

Kagome let out a happy sigh and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I already know."

His breath left him "What? You already know?"

He felt her shake with a giggle "Of course I already knew." She pulled back to look him in the eye and dropped a kiss on his nose "What took you so long?"

Inuyasha's mouth flapped at her uselessly "What…took me…what…?" Kagome kissed him silent. She gave him parting kiss before returning her head to his neck again.

"So did you bring back me anything from your trip?" she asked innocently. He nodded his head and she let out a happy squeal of excitement.

Inuyasha smiled at her happiness. He had brought her something nice. But his favorite thing was what he had left behind: Kagome's birth control pills.


	18. Inuyasha's Bedroom

First of all I apologize to everyone for how late this chapter is getting out. How cruel of me to drag out releasing the final chapter.

Anyways, Thanks a mint to everyone who has read this story, and thanks a double mint to everyone who reviewed. I hope you've had as much fun reading this as I have had writing it. I will hopefully see you in whatever alternate universe I dream up next.

Enjoy the last chapter and let me know what you think.

Oh yeah, Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or anything else I mention.

* * *

Inuyasha swore violently as he tripped over Kagome's dangling train for what seemed like the hundredth time. Stepping carefully while Kagome giggled, he lumbered up their stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, his hold on her earning its name as bridal style. Kicking the door open, he maneuvered his mate through the threshold with what would have been practiced ease were she not the human equivalent of a giant creampuff.

"Easy with the dress Inuyasha." Kagome cautioned as he let her down out of his arms. "I want our daughters to be able to scorn it for a more fashionable dress in the future."

Peeking over at his wife, Inuyasha smirked as Kagome ruffled out her skirts. He knew she was keeping a secret from him and was just waiting for her to burst.

As she set about getting the hanger ready for the dress, Inuyasha careless began removing his own formal wear as quickly as possible. Fucking tie was strangling him, causing his eyes to water when Kagome was walking down the aisle. No fucking way was he crying, his eyes were just leaking.

"Unzip me?" She smiled at him over her shoulder. Tossing the cuff link he'd just managed to unsnag from his sleeve onto the dresser, Inuyasha ambled over to help rid her slim body from the enormous dress.

"You know," his claw easily caught the zipper pull "when I first saw you in this dress, I thought some sort of demon was swallowing you." He tried not to seem eager to see what kind of lingerie she was wearing under that dress. Miroku confessed to having peeked in her bachelorette present and commented that it was quite…provocative.

"Inuyasha!" she scolded, sounding amused, "just help me get out of this thing so I can beat you up."

"Oh, kinky." He smirked as he reached the end of the zipper "Is this one of those things you were waiting to tell me until we were married and I couldn't back out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped out of the dress "If either one of us is kinky, it's you. Remember that night in the kitchen when you…" Inuyasha stopped listening in favour of staring aghast at Kagome's underclothes.

Cutting her off mid-sentence, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Kagome looked down and giggled. "It's special underwear to make me look good in my _beautiful _dress." It was awful. It was a weird shade of peach and in a creepy shape. Grabbing Kagome's hand, he yanked her towards him to rip it off and into a million pieces. Nothing that ugly should be anywhere near Kagome.

She pushed him away. "I want to wash off all this make-up." Kagome dragged a hand across her eyes and winced at the black that came off with it. "I'll just take a second."

Kagome sauntered over to a bag on the floor and toted it over to his small en-suite bathroom, winking at him as he shut the door. Inuyasha busied himself removing the rest of the suit, not bothering to be careful with it. He was never, fucking ever, dolling up like that ever again.

Stomping on the rumpled suit once or twice for good measure, Inuyasha wondered what he should do while he was waiting. Hopping on the bed, he wondered if Kagome was really okay with his suggestion that their first night as husband and wife was here in their house. Maybe it wasn't romantic enough for her? Should he have had rose petals or some other fucking romantic shit?

He'd been planning on striking a sexy pose when Kagome opened the door, but she came out sooner than he expected so she caught him looking confused in his boxers on the bed. She opened the door and leaned heavily on the doorframe, giving him a heavy lidded gaze, her face devoid of make-up…just the way he liked it.

He liked the rest of the outfit too. Miroku wasn't kidding when he said epic. Tight and red, there was a top-thing that looked really complicated but shoved her breasts up so they looked ready to spill out. Barely there bottoms and some strange stockings completed the outfit, along with a pair of very pointy looking shoes.

"It's all yours baby." She grinned wickedly and started walking towards him as he growled with anticipation. Her sultry look altered to one of surprise as she toppled over into a very Kagome-esque heap. Pouting up at him from the floor, Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're my Kagome alright." He reached down to her off the bed, wrapping arms around her waist and hoisting her up into his lap. "And I love you."

She blushed. How the wench could be blushing over that when she was in that get-up was beyond him. "I love yo….oh…" he tipped her head back and started lapping at his mate mark, goosebumps rising on her shoulders and spilling across her amplified cleavage. Her hair had been carefully pinned up for the ceremony, the mark on display for anyone who knew to look. Now it tumbled loose and free, Inuyasha eagerly running his fingers through it, weaving the strands to pull her head back to give him better access.

"Mmm…wait…Inuyasha…hold …oh…on…" Kagome shoved him away, so hard that his back hit the mattress.

"What the hell?" he glared at her. The whole wedding was difficult to get through with a raging hard on thinking about the night to come, did he have to endure more?

"There's…" Kagome gnawed on her lip nervously "…something I need to tell you."

Crossing his arms between them, he quirked his head to the side in curiosity. "Well? Out with it, wench."

She sent him a glare that was only half effective as it was filled with worry. Letting out a breath through his nostrils, Inuyasha uncrossed his arms to run his hands up and down Kagome's bared limbs. "Whatever it is Kagome, just get it out."

Looking queasy, she suddenly blurted, "I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha looked at her in what he hoped was surprise. "You're…pregnant…"

She looked down. "Remember how I lost my pills? I warned you we couldn't have sex, but then there was that time on the stairs, and in the garden, and at my mother's house…anyways when I went to get more pills, the doctor told me I was pregnant."

"I see…" Inuyasha paused and opened his mouth to tell her how happy he was or something but what came out was "I already knew."

Her jaw dropped. "You already….knew?" she asked, trying to make sure she understood him.

He shrugged in response and tapped his nose, as if to remind her how sensitive it was. The first night he noticed, he considered telling her but to be honest he was kind of freaked out. Sure he wanted pups, but he hadn't really thought it all the way through at the time. His knee-jerk reaction had been to deny the change and run to Miroku's house. After calming down a bit, he let the excitement take over. He had secretly been buying things for the baby for a week now. He wondered how old the kid had to be before she let him buy it a sword.

"You already knew!" She screeched. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He was surprised it had taken this long to get to the screaming part. "I can't believe you Inuyasha! You selfish bastard how could you not tell me!"

He rounded on her "How could I not tell you! How could you not tell me! You must've known for weeks."

Kagome looked angry and sheepish "I tried…but with the wedding…we were so busy…"

She calmed down and snuggled back into him. "I guess we still have some communication stuff to work on, huh?" He snorted into her hair.

The enormity of the situation hit him. "We're having a baby." He breathed, his eyes wide and his heart racing.

Kagome leaned back to stare up at him. "We're having a baby." She affirmed, smiling. Both of their grins grew until they couldn't anymore as he smothered her in a hug.

"Jesus Christ," he just couldn't seem to catch his breath today, "I love you."

Kagome pecked him on the mouth "I love you."

When their eyes met, an awareness passed between them. "I love you." He repeated, leaning in for a kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I love…you…" her response was smothered in his kiss. Hot and wet, his lips possess hers, pouring all their love and affection into the embrace. Her hands threaded into his hair to pull them impossibly closer, her lingerie felt hard against his stomach.

His hands trailed to her back and fiddled with the complicated tie that ran up the back. He continued to fiddle for a minute more before groaning into the kiss in frustration. What the fuck was this thing? He poised one claw to slice Kagome's soft body free when she pulled it apart herself with a series of popping sounds.

"Snaps." She winked at him as she tossed it aside, "I know my impatient Hanyou." She tweaked his nose. "I'll bring it back out to play sometime when you're feeling less…hasty."

Yanking off her shoes, he paused to kiss her. "See, I knew you were kinky."

"Yeah, yeah." Clearly too distracted to argue, Kagome let him win in favour of pulling down his boxers. His erection sprung free as he eyed her miniscule panties.

"These need to come off too." He pulled at her hips, trying to get her to angle them up to get it off. Instead she pulled herself over his leg and sprawled at the head of his bed.

"No need." With a grin of sin, she parted her legs to reveal the crotchless panties. Inuyasha gave her a rougish grin as he pushed her legs apart to lay down between them. Propping his head up on his hands, Inuyasha took a languid lick of her pussy, going slow and enjoying himself.

Kagome clearly became impatient with his pace. "Harder Inuyasha…Please baby…" Giving in he lapped at her, flattening his tongue to give it extra strength. Massaging her nub with his tongue, her back arched as she had a little orgasm. He was saving up for later, so he abandoned his post and kissed his way up her stomach, taking care to kiss both nipples before devouring her mouth.

"What do you say? Should our first time as husband and wife be the good old fashioned way?" She grinned, reaching down to stroke his already hard cock. Spreading her legs she guided him home with ease. After fully entering her, Inuyasha froze, his arms locked to keep his position hovering above her.

"Inuyasha?" she tilted her head up to his troubled expression.

"Is this okay? For the baby, I mean?" It was getting hard to talk, Kagome's confusion causing all kind of interesting pulsing in her internal muscles.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled at him "The doctor said it was fine." She pumped her hips for emphasis. "C'mon baby, I want you to squish me under your big, muscular body."

He tried, he really did. But his fucking arms just wouldn't relax. Kagome just smiled at him and then winked "Well not quiet the old fashioned way, but I like it." She pushed her hips up towards his and let them fall again, her pace slow and teasing.

She kept going that slow, taunting him with her heat. His hips started pumping of their own accord, frustrated with her slow pace. He turned his face at her "Faster Kagome!"

The Cheshire cat grin stayed on her face "What's the matter baby?"

He growled, his arms lowering so his forearms rested on either side of her face, his body lying along hers. He shoved her legs up and took over the pace, rutting into her and using his arms to keep her little body from scooting up the headboard.

"Ah yeah Inuyasha!" She panted, her head writhing in pleasure, her hands gripping his arms to have something to hold onto.

He bellowed as he came, the feel of him cumming triggering Kagome's orgasm. Panting, he slumped against her.

"That was fun." He mumbled into her shoulder. Kagome's slim hands came up to toy with his long hair. Letting her glow in completion for a moment, Inuyasha calculated his next move. Nervous about the pregnancy, he had yet to suggest this position but in the past Kagome seemed pretty up for anything. "How about something alittle less…traditional?"

Kagome looked at him with excited eyes. He pushed off her to give her room to mauver and she lay docile, waiting for him to position her. He flipped her on her stomach, sliding a pillow under her hips for extra padding, just in case. She sent him a sarcastic look over her shoulder, but it quickly turned to a look of arousal as he positioned his feet on the outside of her shoulders, his hands supporting his weight from behind. With her legs spread wide his rejuvenated dick entered her, the angle had him seeing stars. When she closed her legs together, making the fit unbelievably tight, he couldn't suppress his growl of pleasure.

Kagome tried to buck her hips up and him but his body weight covered her. Shifting his hips a bit, Inuyasha managed to find her G-spot, ramming against it had her screaming. When her back arched towards him like a statue, she tightened up. The sweet friction had a second release swirling through his system, but he denied the feeling. He already came first once, that wasn't happening again tonight.

Eager to get to watch her face as he fucked her, Inuyasha pulled out, causing Kagome to blink back at him in confusion. He rolled her over and then pulled her on top of him. Figuring that she would ride him out hard after he just robbed her orgasm, Inuyasha was surprised when she took the same position he just had, feet at the shoulders and hands on his thighs. She sunk him back into her and started swiveling her hips in circles, rubbing her clit against him.

Her head fell back in pleasure and he felt his mouth water as he watched her breasts sway in tantalizing circles from her body's motions. Inuyasha stared as his cock disappeared into her, the sounds and the sights overwhelming. Her long hair tickled his thighs as it brushed against them; the tight grip of her hands on his muscles was arousing. She slid her hands down to his ankles and formed a bridge with her body.

Pushed to the extreme by her teasing, Inuyasha yanked her feet to get Kagome to look up at him. He sat upright to bring their chests flush while he remained fully sheathed in her. Gripping her hips and caressing her ass, he used his arms to pull her up and down on his length. When she reorganized her feet back under her, Kagome took over riding him hard.

He engulfed her moaning mouth in his kiss, their tongues dueling with passion. She clutched at his shoulders while he flattened his palms on her back, keeping her as close to him as she could.

She turned in their embrace to look him in the eye, a few tears leaking out of hers. "I love you Inuyasha." She rained kisses all over his sweaty face. He snuggled into the turn of her neck, finding her mating spot and sucking on it, loving her shriek of ecstasy. Her whole body started convulsing as her pussy pulled him tight and she ripped into what seemed like a full body orgasm. His name spilling brokenly from her lips as euphoric look crossed her face sent him over. His hands held her hips immobile against his as he thrust up a few times more.

Fully spent, he fell back against the pillows, Kagome following him. Propping her chin up on his chest, she gave him a heart-melting smile. He returned it warmly as she slid off of him to lie beside him on the bed.

"Let's get some sleep Inuyasha," She yawned, snuggling into the pillow.

"A nap?" he suggested, "I'm waking you up in a few hours."

She giggled. "Fine with me." Her smile turned salacious "now that we're married, I've got a few moves I've been dying to try."

Kagome burst out laughing as he lunged for her and tried to pull her into his lap. "Down boy." She kissed his nose. "Wake me in a few. Us weak humans need our rest."

Snorting, he placidly let Kagome nestle up against his side. He smiled down at her as she almost instantly fell asleep. Eyeing her belly, he felt a bit disappointed with how flat it still was. He couldn't wait until she was huge, it would be so funny to watch her try to get around the house. That and he heard pregnancy sex was amazing.

Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, Inuyasha felt like his heart was going to explode with all the feeling in it. All for this tiny woman below him, all for his Kagome. Settling down to be comfortable until she woke for round two, Inuyasha knew that no matter what happened, Kagome would be there. No matter where they went, all he needed was Kagome, and he would be home.


End file.
